No Regrets
by ILoveJess1
Summary: {{UPDATED!}} Literati, starts at the end of Haunted Leg and goes on to actually become a story. Rory and Lorelai cope with Rory's developing situation. Yeah, I'd be a sucky salesperson.
1. Goodbye?

Disclaimer:I don't own anything! I'm a fan, please don't sue me, it wouldn't be worth your time.  
  
A/N: Okay, who else thought this chapter sucked? *sees tons of hands and a few feet* Yeah, I thought so. Well, I like to think I'm a better writer now, so I'm going to try to rewrite this chapter for the simple fact that if I stumbled across this story and read the first chapter I wouldn't read anymore. So I do have an amount of respect for you guys that words cannot describe. But I can't make anymore innocent people suffer. It's just wrong. This chapter may not be as long, or it might be. But if I can't make it better then it won't be as long, because then at least people don't have to suffer for as long. Plus it really needs to be shortened a little. The first section alone is long enough to be a chapter. I don't know. I'm not sure how I'm going to write it. Sigh. I guess I have to start be skimming it. I'll just keep in mind that it won't suck so much when I'm done. Hehe, and no one might even read it! How funny to think that I'm suffering for nothing. Oh well, I'll at least know there's no evidence that my writing sucked this bad at one time. And no more "eachother" it is now "each other." Thanks again for that. Oh, but sorry, she's keeping the bracelet. It was supposed to be a fair well gift and ...I'm the writer and I said so. More like my mother every day.  
  
V**New Readers**V  
  
Hi, welcome to ... dah dah dah, keep hands and feet outside the computer screen and please remain seated at all times. I promise that throwing things at your screen will not get to me. People have tried already. I have yet to be hit by anything though. So it doesn't work. I'm sure someday it will, but today is not that day. My reason for writing this is I wanted to say that this first chapter isn't good. The second one isn't great. But after that it does get better, so don't completely quit reading. And I write so much better now, there's better banter and it's more in character. So hold on tight. Be patient. it will get better and you just might like it. Thanky!  
  
Time:The writers have messed the Literati romance up since they REALLY got together so I time warped again! This story picks up after the end of Haunted Leg. After Rory and Jess' confrontation in Doose's.  
  
*  
  
I sat on my bed thinking, that was not how anything was supposed to happen. First with Dad, then with Jess. Jess and I weren't supposed to blow up at each other. We had a great friendship before. On my part it was mostly jealousy, I'm not sure what his reason was, but I wish we could have done that differently. I really shouldn't be with Dean anymore. It was Jess that I came home wanting to see, so even though I can't have Jess because he's with that blonde, I still shouldn't be with Dean. And it's my own fault that Jess didn't wait for me, how stupid was I? A much welcomed tap on my window interrupts my thoughts. I got up and went to my window, I drew back the curtains. Jess. It was 11:00, why would he be here? One way to find out, I thought, opening my window.   
  
"Jess. Is everything okay?" I asked, not sure of why he was here, I thought he hated me.  
  
"Yeah. Look, I know I'm the last person on Earth that you want to see." he started.  
  
"Well, not the LAST person." I corrected. I definitely wanted to see Dad less. And ... a three headed monster, so not the last.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to come to say good bye, and also to bring you this." He pulled out a little box.  
  
"Good bye?" I frowned.   
  
"Yeah. I'm going to tell Luke in the morning. I'm going back to New York," he said. "And this time I'm not coming back."  
  
I felt my heart and face fall. "Why?" I asked weakly.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, like he had no reason to stay. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you good bye first because I didn't last time so..."he trailed off.  
  
"Why are you leaving?" I asked again.   
  
"Why would you care? I have no reason to stay." His usually unreadable eyes showed a glint of hopelessness.  
  
"Yes, you do," I argued. "What about the people who care about you here? Or the people you care about."  
  
He shook his head. "Like who? No one cares about me here."  
  
"Like Luke and your friends and..." I struggled with the last name. "Shane."   
  
He scoffed. "Yeah right. Shane is...well nothing to me, and the feeling's pretty much mutual. And as for friends, maybe you don't remember, but I don't really have anybody who wants to be my friend." he said.  
  
"Yeah, you do," I said.  
  
"Look, Ror, I have to go. Bye." He went to turn and leave.  
  
"Wait!" I found my voice. I grabbed his hand off my window seal. "Don't go. Can you come in?" I asked.  
  
He stared at his hand in mine for a second like he was fighting an internal battle. "I...I really should...go now." he faltered.  
  
"Come on, just come in. We'll talk." I offered hoping he would agree. Now was the time to be persistent.  
  
"Well, okay." he finally gave in.  
  
I walked over to shut and lock my door. I didn't care if she was asleep, she hated him with a passion.  
  
He shut my window, and never moved from that spot.  
  
"Okay, now why don't you have a reason to stay? And what do you have in New York that would make being there better than being here?" I asked sensibly. I hadn't yet realized that this was a feeling problem, not a sensibility problem.  
  
"Rory, nobody wants me here." he said.  
  
"I want you here." I said without even thinking.  
  
He looked slightly surprised. "Why? You have Dean. And don't worry, I'm sure some other guy will play the game. That's what I was, right? It was nice to have somebody caring about you that wasn't your boyfriend." he said, raw resentment present in his voice.  
  
I hadn't realized that I had hurt him, but apparently I did. That hurt to hear. "How could you think that you were just a game to me? That is so so not true," I said with loads of sincerity.  
  
"No?" he asked, not sure if should believe me or not.  
  
"No. Is that one of the reasons you think you don't have? You do. You have it. If that's what you want, I'll break up with Dean tomorrow," I said truthfully. It wasn't actually that great of a sacrifice considering I wasn't not in love with Dean anymore.  
  
He looked relatively shocked."You'd do that? Just so I wouldn't leave?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I will do that. Just please don't leave. I don't want you to leave," I said. "I'd miss you," I added quietly as I glanced at my hands.  
  
Before I could say anything else, he kissed me. I, of course, kissed him back. He broke the kiss."I'm sorry, I just-" I interrupted with a kiss.  
  
When I broke the kiss I smiled and said, "Don't be." He smiled in return and touched my face.  
  
"I'll stay," he said simply, causing my face to light up. "Here." he handed me the little box.  
  
I took it and opened it, inside was a sterling silver bracelet with a silver heart. I smiled and took it out.  
  
"I wanted you to have it because I thought of you when I saw it." he explained.  
  
I took my left wrist and pulled the bracelet that Dean gave me off and tossed it over by my closet door. I took the bracelet that Jess gave me and he helped me put it on. "It's beautiful," I said. "Thank you." I hugged him to say thanks. Then I kissed him, we continued to kiss for several minutes. When we finally broke the kiss, again he said, "I'm sorry." This puzzled me, because I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. He was confusing me.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"What shouldn't you have done?" I asked, hoping he didn't mean kissing me.  
  
"I shouldn't have come here and basically told you I'm leaving if you don't break up with your boyfriend," he clarified.  
  
I frowned. "That's not what happened," I said.  
  
"Yes it is. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to pressure you like that. I didn't plan to do that," he said sincerely.  
  
I smiled. "Jess, you didn't pressure me into anything. If you wouldn't have been with Shane I would have broken up with Dean as soon as I got home," I assured him.  
  
"Oh. I didn't know that. Then I'm sorry for saying that you were playing games with me," he said.   
  
"Forgiven. I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything to you." I said.  
  
He smiled. "Forgiven."  
  
He then leaned in and kissed me. I liked when he did that. When he broke the kiss, I looked into his eyes and saw love. Strong love. The kind of love that people spend their whole lives wanting. I felt it and now I knew he did too. I could see it. I kissed him again. I felt sparks when we kissed. We were kissing for probably 10 minutes just completely lost in the embrace, I had my arms wrapped securely around his neck, he had one arm on my back, one around my waist. I let go of his neck and slipped his jacket off. We kissed for just a few more seconds and he broke away.  
  
"Jess?" I said quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" he said just as quietly, smiling as he looked into my eyes rubbing my face.  
  
I looked directly into his eyes, which I was slightly nervous to do, "Will you make love to me?"  
  
He looked surprised, but as usual he hid it well. He leaned in and kissed me, "Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I am," I answered, comforted by his soft tone.  
  
He looked a little strained, but continued,"I don't want you to do something that you'll regret. I care way too much about you. you're not ... you're you. I don't want to rush you into something that you're not ready for. If you don't want to, or you're not ready, we don't have to do this," he assured me.  
  
"I'll never regret this. And I know that you wouldn't pressure me. I couldn't trust you more."  
  
He smiled and kissed me. This time we didn't break the kiss, we laid down and kept kissing. He finally did break the kiss. "If you change your mind and want me to stop, just tell me." he said.  
  
I smiled and nodded at this practically useless information, I was not going to turn back now. I was nervous because I knew that he had done this before, and probably with girls that were far more experienced than me. I, on the other hand, had never done this before. He started kissing down my neck while I had my hands resting loosely on his back. He turned me so that I was lying flat on my back and he straddled me.  
  
"You've never done this before, have you?" he asked, even though he probably already assumed it.  
  
"No. Never," I answered.  
  
"I know I'm a pest, but are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" he asked again.  
  
I smiled, "You're not a pest, you're sweet. Jess, I want you to be my first," I assured him.  
  
He smiled softly and ran his hand down my face again."Okay." He took his shirt off and we started kissing again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I woke up in his embrace and looked up sleepily to see him watching me sleep.  
  
"Good morning." he said, giving me a kiss.  
  
"Good morning." I said, beaming. I loved being in his arms. I felt so safe.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked.  
  
"Fabulous, how do you feel?"  
  
"Blessed actually," he answered.  
  
"Really?" I asked wrapping my arms around him thinking about how lucky I am.  
  
"Well, I woke up with an angel in my arms, how would you feel?" he smiled.  
  
"See, I always knew you were sweet inside that bad boy exterior." I said, smiling, almost amused.  
  
"Well, I don't know about sweet, now sappy is what I was thinking," he said laughing lightly.  
  
I snuggled up closer to him,"Yes, you're sweet, and caring, and sensitive even though you'll never admit it. You're smart and amazing. I don't know what I did to deserve to be this lucky," I said.  
  
"No, you're amazing, and I think you're way too good for me," he said, smiling.  
  
"Hey mister, watch how you talk about my Dodger." I said, mock warningly.  
  
"Well, I definitely am your Dodger," he replied.  
  
"Mm, I like that."   
  
"So, would it be all right if I considered you my girlfriend now?"  
  
"Yes, I think that has a nice ring to it." I answered, smiling.  
  
"Are you sure? Because I could always just consider you friendish."  
  
I elbowed him with a smile. "Shut up."  
  
"Nice way to talk to your friendish friend."  
  
"No, my boyfriend who's being a brat."  
  
"Rory, can I tell you something that I've never told anyone before?" he asked sincerely after a moment of comfortable silence.  
  
"Most definitely." I answered seriously as I rested my head on his chest.  
  
"I want to tell you that I love you," he said. "And I hope that as the day goes by you don't regret this."  
  
"I love you, too," I replied after a second. "I knew you loved me, I could see it in your eyes. And trust me Jess, I promise you that I will never regret this. I love you and you're great and the only way i'll regret this is if you suddenly decide you won't give me coffee anymore," I added to lighten the mood.  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" I asked.  
  
"You make me feel so important, so special."  
  
"That's very easy.You ARE special, and you're very, very important to me,"I said. "Also, I wish you could hold me forever, but I would also like to see you live. Now, I will take care of everything. I'll break it off with Dean, and I'll tell my mom about us, but this would probably not be the best way for her to find out," I said, smiling.  
  
He smirked. "Yeah, you're probably right. What time is it?"  
  
"Um," I looked at my alarm clock." It's 4:23." I answered.  
  
"Uncle Luke will be getting up at five o' clock, so as long as I'm back before that time, he won't ask where I was. Of course when you tell your mother, it's likely that we'll hear her from the diner." he said.  
  
"Yeah," I said imagining the worst. "That or she'll immediately call Luke and tell him to kill you a little before she gets there so as to prolong your pain. Or she could head over there and take you by surprise. But I'm hoping for the best. It is somewhat of a possibility that she'll be, well, not calm, but hopefully she won't flip too bad," I said.  
  
"Okay, we'll hope for the best. As soon as you break up with bag boy, will you call me?"  
  
"Why yes I will." I kissed him. "I love you," I said.  
  
"I love you too, more than you know." He sighed." But I should really go. I hate to leave you though," he said, softly stroking my hair.  
  
"I know, and I hate for you to leave. But we don't want to end up like Romeo and Juliet," I said.  
  
"Nope, that would be bad." he said, "Plus, you've already been Juliet." He smiled.  
  
"Yes, and you played Baz Luhrmann's Romeo and Juliet soundtrack." I remembered.  
  
"Yes, I did. As bad as I hate to, I should go, because when Luke finds out, if I'm within a two mile radius, he'll probably kill me," he said.  
  
"Yes, so you go home and get in bed and I'll try to warn you if Mom freaks out and goes to Luke's, because I wouldn't want a homicidal maniac getting a hold of my boyfriend," I said.  
  
"Well, in that case, give me a heads up when you break up with Dean and, well, when Stars Hollow finds out, which most likely they will by the way. I'll have to run away if I want to live," he said with a smirk. "Wanna come with me?"  
  
"Well, I don't care what they say. I can take castigation. If running is the last resort, I'll have to run with you, because in case you haven't noticed, I'm not great with the idea of you going anywhere," I said, smiling.  
  
"I did notice. But I assure you, when I came over to say good bye, this is the absolute last thing that I ever expected. I was prepared for good riddance, or you slamming the window in my face or at best you saying good bye and that being the end of it."  
  
"Well," I said as I ran my hand up his chest and around his face and through his hair." I think you underestimate how much I like you."  
  
"Oh, now you just like me?" he teased.  
  
"You know what I mean." I gave him a kiss.  
  
"Stop doing that or I'm not leaving," he said, causing me to smile.  
  
"I wouldn't have a problem with that, but several others might, my mom being at the top of that list."   
  
He leaned in and we kissed for a minute or two. "Okay, I should be getting up now."  
  
"Yes, you should." I agreed, but didn't move, I just used my finger to draw imaginary circles on his chest.  
  
"Because I need to get there before Luke gets u,." he added, but still made no attempt to move.  
  
"Yes, that is very true," I agreed.  
  
"So, I should get up." he said again.  
  
"Yes. I know you don't want to leave, but I will see you later. However in order for me to see you later, you have to continue living," I pointed out.  
  
"That would probably help." he kissed me again."Okay, I'm really getting up this time."  
  
"Okay." I kissed him once more. "Get up." I smiled.  
  
"All right, all right. Trying to get rid of me?" he teased.  
  
"Yes. Get up." I teased.   
  
"Okay," he said. "You're mean, but I'm getting up."  
  
"I have your best interest at heart."  
  
"That and you want sleep."  
  
I smiled. "Well, okay, that too. But I also want you to live and you only have 20 minutes until Luke gets up." I told him.  
  
"Well then, can I have good bye kiss?"   
  
"Of course." I pulled him back down on my bed and kissed him.  
  
"We seem to be having a problem here," he said.  
  
I kissed him again."Yes," I kissed him."You're right."  
  
He kissed me one more time."Okay, now I'll go." He got back up and went over to unlatch the window. "Bye."  
  
"Bye, I'll see you later," I said.  
  
He smiled and climbed out my window.  
  
I stayed where I was for a minute, looking at my bracelet and smiling. I couldn't stop thinking about how incredibly lucky I was. Everything was perfect and I loved waking up in his arms. As much as I hate mornings, if I had to wake up every morning at 4:30 as long as I got to wake up in his arms it would be worth it. I hated the fact that very soon I would have to face the rest of the world. I had to somehow break up with poor Dean, and I felt bad that I had only stayed with him to get back at Jess. How childish was that? But the hardest part is going to be telling Mom. She hated Jess, and she wouldn't stop blaming him for the accident. I loved Jess though, and she loved me and she wanted me to be happy, and Jess made me happy. Of course she would have liked me being happy with Dean much better. I knew that when I told her she'd probably freak. I mean, it's not like I expected her to run over there, put her arm around his shoulder and invite him to dinner, although other than the fact that she probably would've poisoned the food, it would've been nice. She wants me to be happy, she'll understand, I thought.  
  
Who am I kidding? She's going to blow her top, smoke will come out of her ears and she'll turn all red like Elmer Fudd. This is not good. But I didn't do anything wrong. Okay, maybe I should have broken up with Dean first, that would have been the correct way of doing it. But it's not like I'm going to tell him, he'll never know. I hope.   
  
It's not that I was ashamed of Jess and me, that wasn't it at all. I just didn't want to hurt Dean anymore than I already had. Of course if any one in Stars Hollow ever found out about this it would be horrible. I would probably be called a few of less than flattering names. Either that or they'd all blame Jess, neither one would be good. I decided on going to go to sleep and I'd face the world when I woke up. But I also got to see Jess, so somehow I knew everything would be fine. I got up and put my pajamas back on, then I unlocked my door and went back to bed.  
  
"Hey babe. Get up sleepyhead! Momma needs coffee." Mom pecked on my arm.  
  
"Hmm? What time is it?" I asked rolling over and standing up groggily.  
  
"It's 9:30, time for coffee." she replied.  
  
Coffee? Jess! I looked around, I hope it wasn't all a dream. It didn't seem real anymore, I felt like it was all just a dream. It had to be real. I looked at my wrist and smiled, it was real. "I need to talk to Dean." I said as I rubbed my eyes sleepily. Hey, 4:23's early, give me a break.  
  
"Well hon, can you talk to loverboy after coffee?" she asked.  
  
"No. I mean, yes, I mean, I don't know," I stammered. "I'm going to break up with him," I told her.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because our relationship has been over since before I left for Washington."   
  
"Look honey, I know you kissed Jess, but maybe you should just take a day to think it over. You're probably still upset about last night." she said."I don't want you to make an irrational decision because you're upset."  
  
Oh yeah, I kissed Jess all right, but what is she talking about? "Last night? Irrational decision?" I asked completely bewildered.  
  
"Yes, Chris coming. All men are not awful, Dean falls directly under that category. You're upset about Chris and sweetie when you're upset you're not in your right mind," she said.  
  
Oh shoot! I forgot about that. Now is definitely not a good time to tell her about Jess, because I need to convince her that I was in my right mind. "No Mom, I am in my right state of mind. I was last night, too. I'm seriously fine," I assured her.  
  
She looked very unconvinced. "Just think about it over coffee, okay?" she asked.  
  
I decided to humor her. "Fine. But my mind's made up. My heart's just not there," I said.  
  
"Then where is it?" she asked.  
  
Oh, I should have seen that one coming. With Jess. "Let's go get coffee," I said wanting to change the subject.  
  
She eyed me suspiciously, "Interesting change of subject." she observed, "Very subtle."  
  
"I'm gonna go get dressed, okay?"  
  
"Oh, fine. Hurry, I need coffee," she said pouting as she walked out.  
  
"Hey, ready for coffee?" Mom asked as I came out of the bathroom pulling my hair up in a pony tail. "Hey, hand me the phone, will you?"  
  
"Okay." I grabbed the phone.  
  
"I want to actually put it on the hook tod-" she stopped and stared towards my arm.  
  
"Here." I pushed the phone at her not realizing what was wrong.  
  
"Where's your bracelet and what is that?" she asked holding my wrist.  
  
She took the phone in her other hand. "Mom, I told you. It's over. I'll be back" I ran to my room and grabbed Dean's bracelet and threw it in my purse. "Ready?" I asked upon my return.  
  
"Where did you get that bracelet hon? It's pretty but where did it come from?"  
  
I tried, but couldn't help smiling as I looked at it."Oh, someone gave this to me."   
  
"Hmm, who gave it to you?" she asked.  
  
"Um," I could never seem to lie to her."Why don't I tell you later, after coffee," I suggested.  
  
She looked at me strangely,"Why won't you tell me now?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I will. But maybe we should wait until-"  
  
"Why won't you tell me now?" she interrupted me.  
  
I was not going to get out of this, I bit my lip,"Okay, do you really-"  
  
"I would really like to know, yes."  
  
"Okay. It's from...Jess," I said.  
  
She closed her eyes, probably to keep her head from exploding, then opened them again. "Jess?"  
  
"Yes," I answered, not sure if I should say anymore. If I continued it would be highly unlikely that we would even   
  
make it to the getting coffee.  
  
"Why are you wearing a bracelet from Jess in place of Dean's?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Okay, if you want to go into that, we should sit down for a couple minutes," I said.  
  
"Oh, I definitely want to hear this."  
  
We sat down on the couch. "Okay," I smiled slightly."Remember you love me and you want me to be happy. So, don't let your head implode, because I am happy," I started.  
  
She half smiled. "Well yes, I do want you to be happy."  
  
"Okay, hold on to that feeling. I had intended to tell you this later, but since you asked, Mom...I'm...in love with Jess." I said semi-cautious.  
  
"Oh thank God!" she said puzzling me, but causing me to smile. "I thought you were going to tell me you were pregnant, because that was definitely an introduction that could have very easily been used to say that. You scared me there." She held her chest with a relieved smile.  
  
"Oh." I laughed uneasily. She could tell.  
  
"Oh, you weren't finished," she realized,"Go on."   
  
"I was not going to tell you- I am not telling you that I'm pregnant," I said to calm her.  
  
"Well, that's a very good start, now for the but."  
  
I really wasn't sure how to tell her the rest. I wish Jess were here with me."Well, Mom," I started chewing my lip. "Jess brought me this bracelet last night." I said rubbing the heart. I was really nervous now.Why couldn't I just tell her? I have no regrets.  
  
"Well, since I didn't know Jess was here last night I'm guessing it was late."  
  
"Well, yes, it was. I should have practiced this in a mirror," I said nervously.  
  
"I think I pretty much know what you're trying to say. Jess came over here last night and he seduced you," she said much less calm as she stood up.  
  
"Not true. Very very not true. That's not what happened Mom," I said, also standing up.  
  
"Oh bull, you did exactly what I said. You acted irrationally because you were upset over your dad. And Jess came here and it worked out great, because you were upset and vulnerable and maybe you were clingy and Jess was there, so since you-"  
  
"Mom, stop please!"I said forcefully, then calmed down."Jess didn't even know that I fought with my dad. He just came over to-" I stopped myself. That was stupid.  
  
"To what?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?" I asked hoping all would be forgotten.  
  
"What did he come over for?"she asked again knowingly.  
  
I couldn't think of a lie, plus if she found out that I was lying to her that would just be worse."He came over to say something and to give me this bracelet," I said vaguely.  
  
"Now I know how my mother felt, a vague reason is forthcoming, because you just did that. What did he want to say, Rory?" She pressed,"You know I won't stop until you tell me."  
  
"He came to say good bye," I said softly.  
  
Her eyes widened."He's going somewhere?" she asked.  
  
I didn't know how to reply. Not now would sound bad. "No."  
  
"Well then why was he saying good bye if- Oh no," she said like she figured it out.  
  
"What?" I asked, wanting to know what she was thinking. "What?" I asked again.  
  
"All I can say is you better walk me through the evening here, because I really really don't like the way that sounded. Jess was going somewhere, but then he came to say good bye and- Did he give you an ultimatum?"  
  
"No! Jeez! How could you- of course not."   
  
"Well, walk me through the conversation here."  
  
"He told me he was going back to New York and he wanted to tell me good bye first because he didn't tell me good bye last time. He hadn't even told Luke," I explained.  
  
"Very convenient. Then what did you say?"  
  
"I told him he couldn't go, he asked why, I said what about the people that care about him, the people that he cares about here."  
  
"Ah, yes, like the blond girlfriend, whom I am assuming he was unfaithful to, which should tell you something about the kind of boyfriend he is." she said.  
  
"He's a wonderful boyfriend, thank you very much, she's nothing to him, and she's not his girlfriend." I am, I thought.  
  
I surprised her by how confident I sounded."Well, you could have fooled me," she said.  
  
"I know but anyway he tried to leave the subject and our house, but I grabbed his hand and asked him to come in and talk. I wanted to talk him into stying,"I explained,"He didn't want to come in but he finally gave in and we talked. He said nobody wanted him here, I told him that I did. He looked a little surprised but then he told me he thought he was just a game to me,I was surprised by that piece of information, but told him it wasn't true. He told that he didn't have a reason to stay. I asked if Dean was one of those reasons he thought he didn't have, I told him that I would break up with him today which actually isn't that big of a sacrifice considering that I'm not in love with Dean and I am in love with Jess. But anyway, he was shocked, I mean if I would have had a feather I could have knocked him right over. He couldn't believe that I'd do that just to keep him here."  
  
"Well, yeah. Because you want to give up your long relationship and your wonderful boyfriend,"she said enthusiastically, "for Jess." she finished plainly.  
  
"Yep. I do. I love Jess and I wasn't going to let him walk out of my life again. Especially since I would only have to end a relationship that has already been over for a long time to keep him here," I said.  
  
"Oh, that's all you had to do?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, that's all I had to do," I said, truthfully."What, do you think he came here and said sleep with me or I'm leaving? 'Cause that's how you're acting." I said,slightly annoyed.  
  
"Well, I'm glad he didn't use those words,'cause that would be sad," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"That's so not what happened."   
  
"Well, you did sleep with him, right?" she asked knowingly.  
  
"Yes, I did," I confirmed after a small pause.  
  
"And you did it so that he wouldn't leave, he told you he didn't have a reason to stay so I guess you thought you needed to give him one."  
  
"No, you can't do that. You can't turn Jess into the bad guy."  
  
"Are you really that blind Rory? He used you. He-"  
  
"No! No he didn't. He loves me and I love him and I know you hate that."  
  
"Do you hear yourself?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, and I know I sound very much like a movie character in denial, but I'm not.You are wrong. I told him I'd break it of with Dean he told me he'd stay. That was the end of that story.Then he gave me the bracelet."  
  
"So, how did he convince you to sleep with him?" she asked.  
  
"He didn't. That's how far off you are. He does care about me, in fact he tried to talk me out of it several times."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"That's how I know he cares, other than him telling me." I said.  
  
"Rory, sweetie, I know you think he cares, let me try to explain. He sees this beautiful, smart, sweet, innocent girl with a wonderful boyfriend who loves her and respects her. So he wants to see if he can lead her astray.Well, he did. The only thing is once you break up with Dean, wonderful, respectful, loving Dean, he wins."  
  
"I want you to know that you're very incredibly wrong. Jess loves me and respects me and I'm not even going to waste my time being mad at you because I know it's not true. Jess isn't like that, you'll see,"I said calmly.  
  
"I hate this. I don't want you to get hurt. But you're going to,because I can tell you're expecting him to, I don't know, be there. I don't want you to throw everything away just to see that you've become Shane. Nothing to him."  
  
"I'm so close to getting mad at you. I'll never be Shane."  
  
"Sweetie I hope you're right. But if Jess is who I think he is you're going to get hurt."  
  
"He's not, you'll see. I need to call Dean."  
  
"You said you were going to wait,"she reminded me quickly.  
  
"I know, but I can't wait to prove you wrong. I can't do that with Dean still hanging."  
  
"Rory," she pleaded. "What if I'm right?"  
  
"You're not."   
  
I dialed the familiar numbers. "Hello?"  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Hi Rory," he answered.  
  
"Hey, um could we meet?"  
  
"Sure, is everything okay?"  
  
"Well, we need to talk."  
  
"Oh, that's not good."  
  
"Where do you want to meet?" I asked, not disagreeing.  
  
"In the center of town I guess." he said gloomily.  
  
"Okay, see you there?"  
  
"Yeah. See you in a few minutes."  
  
"'Kay,bye."  
  
"How do you know you're doing the right thing?" Mom asked.  
  
"For one thing if Dean would've been leaving I could've said good bye. Don't worry, it'll be all right."  
  
"I hope I'm wrong. I hope he doesn't get bored with you," she said.  
  
I walked back over and grabbed my purse, then we silently headed out the door to Luke's.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Okay, the next chapter is waiting to be read. Please review!!! 


	2. Mom and Jess: Round One

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls or anything else.  
  
A/N:This chapter is going to be a way shorter one.A little less fluff,but they're still going to be OOC.I need reviews! Thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys are great!!! I swear the fluff will stop in a chapter or 2!  
  
WARNING: Fluff and stuff! But sweet! Out of character!!Seriously,pretend he has anmesia,because you probably won't recognize him.File a missing person report. I'm warning you now, so you can't say I didn't warn you!   
  
To Vfoxy713:I wrote in my A/N (this one and the last one) that it was going to be sappy and OOC! Blame the fluff! I know the real Rory wouldn't have even asked him in, but, it wasn't supposed to be real,it's fiction, and, it wasn't supposed to be just sex. It's like one of those crazy things, they really loved eachother,yes it was sudden,but that's how I wrote it. Sorry if you don't like it, but that's just how I wrote this story.Thanks for the input though! If you can't stand this one I do have other stories that are less far-fetched. I should also warn you that they aren't going to get much more in character in this story than they are now.But if you don't like me there are thousands of other stories on this site.  
  
To just a reader: You rock!! I love you soo much and I'm glad you like this story!!!!! Thanks for the review!! It put me in a very very good mood!! Thanks! I really needed a mood lifter!!  
  
To Purplemartian33:Yeah,in a couple chapters I'll add something(wow,not a bit obvious am I)anyway,thanks for the review and advice!!!  
To my reviewers: Thank you guys,I love you all lots! I just love reading your reviews,they're really nice!! Thanks for the feedback! You can't imagine how much I love the reviews!!  
  
I didn't see Dean yet so we went into Luke's. I saw Jess, he smiled. I smiled back and walked over to him.  
  
"Hello, beautiful." he said quietly.  
  
"Hello, handsome." I replied. I couldn't get over this new found sweet side to Jess.  
  
"Very flattering." he said.  
  
"Also very true. So, what have you been doing today?" I asked.  
  
"Thinking about you." he said.  
  
"Sweet, and very good to hear." I smiled.  
  
"What have you been doing this morning?" he asked.  
  
"Arguing with my mom." I replied truthfully.  
  
"Oh, you already told her?" he asked.  
  
"I had to, she saw the bracelet,'I held up my wrist"and she grew curious."  
  
"oh, not taking it well?" he sympathized.  
  
"Well, she's not as mad as I thought she'd be." I said, which was true. She's not so much mad as just anti-Jess But she was wrong so I didn't need to bring it up.  
  
"True. She is here, and I'm still breathing. So, I think that's a good thing." he said.  
  
"A very good thing. I have to meet Dean nowish." I said.  
  
"Well, good luck with that. I should tell you he's about to walk in the door." Jess said.  
  
"Oh, gotta go." I said and turned back to Mom,"Hello."  
  
"Hey, sweets." she replied. I felt a peck on my shoulder. I turned around.  
  
"Hi, Dean." I said half smiling.  
  
"Hey, you wanted to talk." he said knowingly.  
  
"Yeah, let's go outside, uh, over there, the bench." I said.  
  
He nodded and followed me out the door. I stopped in my tracks when I heard Mom.  
  
"What's wrong Jess? Don't like Dean?" she asked. Dean walked through the door and I reluctantly followed. I hope she doesn't torture Jess, and I hope he's nice.  
  
"You look worried." Dean said.  
  
"Oh, no, I just, we need to talk." I said hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah you said. You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Dean asked.  
  
I sighed softly,"I think we should. I'm really sorry Dean."  
  
"I am too." he looked at the ground. "I know you like Jess." he said. I opened my mouth to say something but he stopped me,"No, don't try to deny it or say you're sorry. I know you were going to do one or thew other." he was right, I was going to say sorry. "But can we still be friendly with eachother. I mean I don't expect to be   
your best friend, but could we be friends?"  
  
"Yeah, that wuld be very good." I said relieved. I wanted to do this amicably and we are.  
  
"Okay, well," he hugged me,"I'll see you 'round." he attempted to smile.  
  
"Okay, bye." I said. I went back to the diner, smiling.  
  
"So, I take it that went well, with the hug, so, that's good." Mom said.  
  
"It went very well." I told her. I beamed a big smile to Jess.  
  
"I'm glad." he said smiling in response to my smile.  
  
"Really?" Mom just had to let her voice be heard.  
  
"Yes, really." Jess answered nicely.  
  
"I thought you didn't like Dean." she reminded him. Being rude might I add.  
  
"I don't. But I happen to love Rory, so if that makes her happy, I'm glad." he explained.  
  
"I'm sure." she said sarcastically and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
I frowned at her, but I didn't want to say anything. So, instead I turned to Jess.  
  
He joined me in ignoring her."So, everything's amcable between you then?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, he said he still wanted to be friends." I explained happily.  
  
"Might want to watch out there Jess, he wants to be friends, like you wanted to be her friend." Mom said..  
  
I was going to say something, but Jess already started. "I did want to be her friend, I still do actually, and even if he doesn't just want to be her friend, I trust Rory." he replied still being nice. Even though she's not.  
  
"That's ironic, considering how you got her." she sneered.  
  
"Thanks a lot." I said to her. That kind of hurt, she was saying I couldn't be trusted.  
  
"She didn't mean that Ror, she was trying to insult me." he immediately consoled me, knowing that had hurt me.  
  
"Hello, I'm sitting right here." she reminded us.  
  
"Yeah, I know. If you want to insult me, fine, but don't get Rory in the line of fire. There are lots of things you hate about me, so take your pick, as long as it won't hurt her." he said protectively and trading the Mr-nice-guy attitude, for a more Jess-like attitude.  
  
She raised her eyebrows, slightly surprised,"He's right hon, I didn't mean to insult you. And you," she said looking at Jess,"I guess you're done trying to win me over, huh?"  
  
"Well, no, as long as you only throw insults to me, I'll keep trying, even if it is futile." he answered.  
  
"Why? Winning Rory wasn't enough? You think you should try to win me over too?"  
  
"Well, I don't really like that way of saying it. Winning Rory. That would imply that she was a game, like winning Monopoly, or a competition. Rory isn't a game or a trophy."  
  
"Well, aren't we feeling protective."she said. She scoffed, "I don't buy this act one bit."  
  
"Very good, that was pretty much only insulting me. But I'm not acting."  
  
She smiled, "Did I strike a nerve, Jess?"  
  
"No, you did not. You're just wrong." he replied, even though she did.  
  
"I think I did, because you were being all nice to me before." she said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I figured you might miss the Jess you know and hate." Now there was not a hint of niceness in his voice. Now it was like he momentarily retreated into that sullen, I-hate-the-world, persona again.  
  
She definitely hit a nerve. I placed my hand over Jess' on the counter.  
That calmed him down  
  
"Oh, yeah, how very thoughtful of you. But in your act, that's you, isn't it?" she decided to play the act card again because that's what got to him last time."Thoughtful, loving, protective." she continued.  
  
He was really trying to refrain from being rude to her again, so I spoke up,"Mom, do you think maybe you've badgered Jess enough?" I suggested more than asked.  
  
She smiled, quite satisfied with herself, and went back to her coffee.  
  
"I'm so sorry." I said to Jess,"I didn't want for her to do that." I continued.  
  
"That's okay, you don't have to be sorry." he said, smiling as he drifted back to our world.  
  
"I know you're not acting, she just doesn't know you. But thank you for trying." I smiled.  
  
I loved being in my little world. I loved this, sitting here holding the hand of the guy that I'm in love with. Smiling, because when your insides are beaming and your heart is overflowing with love, you can't help but smile. And in this moment, everything really does seem perfect.  
  
"Okay, well all of that's taken care of." he said.  
  
"Yep. Break up with Dean, check. Take verbal castigation from Mom, check."  
  
He smiled, "I somehow doubt that's the last time we'll get that." he said softly.  
  
I nodded, "You're probaby right." Then Mom perked up, which could only be bad.  
  
She smiled mischievously and I seemingly read her thoughts.  
  
"Jess, ask Luke if you can leave." I whispered in his ear.  
  
"Why?" he aked quietly.  
  
"I'll explain, just do it." I advised.  
  
"Okay." he walked over to the register,"Uncle Luke, can I go?"  
  
"Sure." he answered. "Why'd you ask? You usually don't."  
  
"Luke doesn't know." Mom finally said to herself. Then Jess got it.  
  
"Uh, cause I should." he said and ame back to me.  
  
"We need to leave. Now. She's going to tell him." I said quietly. Neither of us knew how he'd take it.  
  
He took my hand and we walked towards the door.  
  
"Oh Luke!" Mom called out.  
  
*  
A/N: I'm stopping it here, I'll try to update soon! Please give me reviews! Please please please!!! I'd like to know what you think! I honestly (this is not one of those bribery or blackmail things) update sooner the more reviews I get, because then I know you guys are at least interested! Also, to non-fluff people, the next chapter is going to have a little fluff, but after the next 1 or 2 it pretty much slows down, so hold on there! I have about 9 chapters finished in my notebook so I have quite a few updates ready, I just have to find time to type it up when I'm not being enslaved by my English book and tests! PLEASE REVIEW!! IT DOESN'T TAKE TOO LONG!! Thank you! I love you all!!! Really, I do!! 


	3. The Movies

Disclamer:Don't own anything!!  
  
A/N:I swear this will get better! I saw once I read it again that there was sooo much fluff! But this or the next chapter the story gets more of a plot then just fluffy-I-love-you-more-sappy-stuff! I promise! And the plot goes for chapters and chapters and fluff gets demoted to a cameo appearance! I'm sure some of you have gotten sudden urges to drown me in the sap at points! I don't blame any of you! I've thought about it myself! And JessLuver, fear not, these problems will work themselves out, I did make her a little over-the-top at first, but time will tell and Lorelai will come back down because I have to actually start the plot:) now that I got all that out of my system! Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys!! Hope you like it!  
Also, I know this is probably not the right story to add this note on but I just watched Gilmore Girls and I'm wound up,I have to voice my opinion and this will be the next update I give. In my other story I kind of voiced that I think this season since Rory and Jess got together, they've pretty much made him into a jerk(and to those who didn't read it, now you know)But before he wasn't a jerk, he was great and it should have been a great romance, now is it just me or tonight when they did the whole Jess checking the mileage thing, didn't they show us a little glimpse of the old(real) Jess, just to take him back away next week!? Does this make anybody else mad, or is it just me? 'Cause it really frosted my cookies! Okay, done complaining about the tease that they fed us. Now here's the chapter:)  
  
*  
  
We opened the door and walked out. Walking faster.  
  
"I don't think Luke will take it much better than Mom did." I explained.  
  
"Yeah, i know. How did you know she was going to tell him?" he asked.  
  
"Well, she perked up like she thought of something. That was the only thing that I could think of." I told him. "Where are we going?" I asked.  
  
"To the bridge, that way if he finds us he can push me in the water if he wants to." he explained.  
  
"Very smart thinking. It will be a catharsis, better than the initial wanting to kill someone thing. Better for us that is." I said. I loved holding his hand.  
  
We finally made it to the bridge and sat down. "So, are you regretting it?" he asked.   
"No. I told you, never. I have no regrets. I love you."  
  
"I know but, I hate causing you all of this, now your mom's giving you kind of a cold shoulder. I hate causing you problems. I didn't mean to." As if all of the happenings of today were his fault.  
  
"You didn't. She did. She's not taking this maturely, she's being very childish." I said  
  
He smirked, "I second that." I smiled, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.  
  
We sat there watching the water, "I love this." I finally said.  
  
"I do too, and I love you, very much. More than anything."  
  
I smiled mischievously, "I love you more."  
  
"Oh geeze," he rolled his eyes playfully, "no you don't. I definitely love you more."  
  
"Nuh uh." I said like a seven year old.  
  
"Yeah huh." he replied the same way. I laughed softly and rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Tell you what,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How about saying it's a tie." I suggested.  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
A moment later I yawned.  
  
"Tired?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I teased.  
  
"No? I didn't either."  
  
"What a coincidence." I said.  
  
"That must be it." he replied.  
  
I kissed him.  
  
"You wanna lie down?" he asked.  
  
"That would be nice, thank you." I laid down with my head resting in his lap.  
  
He started to softly stroke my hair softly. This is what matters. It doesn't matter if nobody else approve or understand. It doesn't even matter that my mom is being immature and pulling a complete Emily Gilmore, she's obviously turning into her mother, or so it would seem. She thinks I'm going to turn into her. But none of that matters.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked me.  
  
"How this is all that matters." I answered truthfully, "Not Mom or Luke, just this."  
  
"I agree, but if they find us there's a good chance that they'll have to matter."  
  
"I hope they come to their senses and stop treating us like we're 10." I said.  
  
"Yes, that would be a nice little miracle, wouldn't it? Maybe they just went into shock and they'll come around."  
  
"Well, we can hope. Stars Hollow isn't very big though." I pointed out.  
  
"Right, and if they haven't decided to stop being callow it won't be long until they find us, and they won't be happy to say the least. Our homes are not safe."   
  
"Well, we could hope for the best. " I said.  
  
"We'll see if that works." he agreed.  
  
"We have to be optimistic, because if we're realistic it's not pretty."   
  
"Yeah, I know. That Romeo and Juliet thing is starting to look pretty close."  
  
"Yes, but in our endoing it would be a different tragedy, diner man and mother 'accidentally' drown kids at lake." I smiled, "Because if they're as bad as I hope they're not, murder would be the less painful thing."  
  
"Oh yeah, I agree. But it would be nice if they find us and they're just so darn glad to see us that they forget their want to kill me."  
  
"That would be my preference." I nodded.  
  
We sat there in a comfortable silence, awaiting our inevitable future. After about an hour, we dicided that they just didn't find us.  
  
"Well, I don't think they found us and they should have by now. Maybe they aren't looking. Should we go back into town?" he asked.  
  
"Well, we can't stay here all night, we will have to go home and face the music."  
  
"Yes, we will. I wonder if they've calmed down at all." he said.  
  
"I don't know, but what if we're wrong and they're getting more angry, not more mature or calm? That would really stink. Why couldn't she handled this responsibly?"  
  
"Well, because it's me is most likely the problem." he answered.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with you. Maybe it's me." I suggested, not liking the Jess being the problem statement.  
  
"No, she can't stand it, she can't handle it right because she hates me. If it would have been Dean, I can guarentee she would have taken it better." he said, not bothered by it, but just accepting the blame.  
  
I knew he was mostly right, but he didn't need to know that, and I didn't want him too. "It doesn't matter. I'm in love with YOU, and it's not you really, she just hates the whole idea of me growing up."  
  
"That may be true, but since she hates me so much, that just made it worse. That I was the one. She knows I don't deserve you." he smirked at me.  
  
"Bite your tongue, that's not true. I don't think I deserve you. Hey, I rhymed." I smiled.  
  
"Really? No, I'm the lucky one." he said.  
  
"Well, I'm pretty darn lucky myself." I said smiling at him.  
  
"Okay, so you both think you're lucky. Well, that's good." We turned to see Mom and Luke.  
  
I sat up, "Hi," I said. That was the only thing I could come up with.  
  
Luke stood there seemingly frozen.  
  
"Hi, Lucky. "Mom said. "How's it going?"  
  
"Good. How are you?" I asked, hoping she'd say calm and Zen-like.  
  
"Peachy keen. We've decided to discuss this like mature responsible adults." she said.  
  
"Oh, okay, that's good. We don't like fighting with you." I told her.  
  
"Oh hon, I'd let rebel without a cause there speak for himself."  
  
"She's right, we don't like fighting with you." he confirmed.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You sick?" Luke finally spoke.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, because you're being nice, and you actually asked me if you could go instead of excusing yourself."  
  
"Yep, why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Because, you hate the world, you say two words per conversation, and you ALWAYS leave without asking. So, again I ask, why?" Luke asked.  
  
"As it turns out the WHOLE world doesn't suck, two words is not very interesting, and I decided to ask to be nice." he answered. I gave in and smiled a small smile.  
  
I held his hand. "Oh, okay." Luke said puzzled.  
  
"Jess is trying to be nice so that we'll like him with Rory. He's trying to win us over. Charming, isn't he?" Mom said to Luke.  
  
"Mom, I thought you said MATURE, but you're starting to do it again."  
  
"Actually, yes." Luke said seriously. Maybe he's not as against us as I originally thought.  
  
"Okay, fine. We'll discuss it maturely if you will." she offered.  
  
"Okay, I think that might work." I said.  
  
"All right, first question; what on Earth were you thinking?" she asked in a cheery voice and a smile.  
  
"What do you mean what were we thinking?" I asked.  
  
"No, not we, just you." she corrected me.  
  
"Oh, so what you really meant by discuss this maturely, was make me out to be temporarily insane and continue to think Jess is playing me." I said hopelessly.  
  
"Well, not exactly. Pretty close though. I'm just trying to figure out where your brain was when you decided to sleep with Jess." she said.  
  
"My brain was in my head." I said calmly.  
  
"Really? Is that so?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, it is." I replied.  
  
"Well, I'd say for once, I'm gonna have to agree with Jess. He's right, he IS the problem. Forgive me for being a little surprised, but you weren't even together, so I didn't quite expect it. That's so not like you." she said. "So, you must be crazy."  
  
I sighed, "No, I"m not crazy, you're impossible. I mean seriously, I doubt that your mom freaked out on you like this, and YOU were pregnant." I pointed out.  
  
"Are you seriously comparing me to Emily Gilmore?" Mom asked offended.  
  
"Yes. Just like you basically told Jess that I couldn't be trusted. I remember something she said when you finally told her about a guy that you might have feelings for," I grinned, because that sentence trapped her because I was talking about Luke. "I believe she said something along the lines of 'thank you for finally being honest with me, pause, now we can discuss what on Earth you could possibly be thinking.' Sound familiar?" I asked quite nicely considering that was not a nice thing to do, but she was acting the same way.  
  
"Horrible girl, that is very not nice." she said.  
  
"Yes, I know. Tell you what, if you can stop playing Emily Gilmore just long enough to finish this conversation, that would be good." I said.  
  
"Good for you, what's in it for me if I don't get to torture Jess?"  
  
"My silence for something you probably don't want me to say."  
  
She knew exactly what I was talking about. "That's like blackmail."   
  
"Yes, it is." I agreed.  
  
"That's against the law." she said.  
  
"I'm in politics." I smiled. "So, what do you think?" I asked nicely.  
  
"I think you are very mean, but fine." she gave in.  
  
"Thank you. Now, any real questions?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, I still want to know why." she persisted.  
  
"Well, that's really quite simple. I love him." I answered.  
  
"Oh, well that's something I didn't know." she said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you asked." I replied.  
  
"You," she eyed Jess, "What makes you think you're good enough for my daughter, and yes I realize that sounds like a line straight out of 'Meet The Parents'?"  
  
"I don't think I'm good enough for her." he replied, "But I do love her more than anything in the world."  
  
I smiled, "He is too good enough- no,actually he's probably too good for ME."  
  
"You two are sad. No but, how do you think-"  
  
"Lorelai, can I talk to you for a minute?" Luke interrupted her.  
  
"Okay." she turned and they walked out of earshot. "What?"  
  
"Well, when you first told me, I wanted to kill Jess. But I mean, I'm not really seeing how this is bad. I mean I know I don't really like it either, but this just doesn't seem like some little fling or anything like that. Don't get me wrong, I still fully intend on threatening Jess' life on a regular basis, but how are you not seeing that they're in love, I mean even I see that. He's not lying and I doubt she is either." Luke reasoned.  
  
"I don't want to see her get hurt, guys like Chr- Jess," she quickly corrected. "they hurt you. And I don't want that for her." she said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Lorelai, he's not Christopher. But pushing them away isn't going to seperate them, it's going to work against you. Believe me, I really they might be good together, and Jess is trying to get along with you." he pointed out.  
  
"Why is he trying to get along with me?" she asked, pulling herself back together.  
  
"Well, you're going to have to ask him that question." Luke told her.  
  
She rolled her eyes, now fully composed. "Like he's going to tell me the trruth."  
  
"Well, tell you what, lose the attitude and ask him. Can't hurt."  
  
"I guess it couldn't hurt." she pouted. They came back to us. "Okay, Jess, I want to know truthfully, why are you trying to get along with me?" she asked.  
  
"Well, because Rory wants us to get along, I think it would make HER life a little easier if we got along. Why do you insist on not getting along with me?" he asked her.  
  
Her eyes widened a little, "Seriously?"  
  
"Yes." he answered.  
  
She gave a small sigh, "Because, you remind me of Christopher." she said honestly.  
  
This made me want to jump up and scream at the top of my lungs, but she wasn't trying to insult him. So, I held my tongue, and that was NOT easy.  
  
I don't think he really knew how to reply. "That's not good, right?"  
  
Luke just shook his head a little in response.  
  
"Well, I don't actually know him," Jess remarked, not able to deny it because he's never actually met my dad.  
  
"Well, you're not really anything like him." I said quickly.  
  
Mom gave a weak smile, "That's what you think." she said softly.  
  
"He's not." I insisted. "Jess and I are nothing like you and Dad."  
  
"I hope not." she said sincerely, "But anyway, I think you're right Jess. I see no reason why we can't get along. Unless you have a pregnant ex-girlfriend that you're going to marry 'cause it's the right thing to do."  
  
"What?" he asked, completely confused. He's so adorable.  
  
"My dad." I explained.  
  
"Oh, okay, well you don't have to worry about that." he told her.  
  
"Okay, good. I think I'm done." she said.  
  
"And I said nothing, so I don't know why I even came." Luke said.  
  
I smiled and took Jess' hand. Soon we all left.  
  
*  
The next day was Sunday and I decided to do something with Lane, so I called her up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lane?"   
  
"Yeah, hey Rory."  
  
"Hey, so are we still on for the movies today?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. But uh, see, Dean told me you guy were still friends now, right?"  
  
"Yeah, we are, why?" I asked.  
  
"Well, he asked if he could come with us today. And since you were friends, I didn't see anything wrong with it."  
  
"Oh." Was my only reply.  
  
"So, could he? Come with us, I mean." she asked.  
  
"Well, I don't see why not. We're friends, so yeah, I guess."  
  
"Okay, great. Do you want to call and tell him?"  
  
"Um, no. You can call him." I said.  
  
"Okay. Are you sure you're okay with it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's fine." I said.  
  
"Okay, I'll call then." she said.  
  
"All right. So, I'll let you go do that then."  
  
"Okay, well do you want to meet at Luke's?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, well, I don't know if that's-" I sighed a little, "Yeah, we can meet at Luke's."  
  
"Okay, we'll see you there then."  
  
"Yeah, bye." I hung up and turned around.  
  
"What's wrong, hon?" Mom asked.  
  
"Well, I'm going to the movies with Lane, and Dean."   
  
"Oh, how did that happen?" she asked.  
  
I frowned slightly, "Dean asked Lane if he could tag along today. I couldn't say no, because we're still supposed to be friends. It's just a little weird. And she wants to meet at Luke's. I don't know that I like that idea. I don't know, but I'm gonna go, I need to tell Jess." I said.  
  
She frowned, "You have to ask his permission?"  
  
"Of course not, but I don't want them to get there first. I don't want it to look like I'm trying to keep it a secret from him. So, I really need to go. Now."  
  
"Okay, have fun." she said cheerily.  
  
"Yeah, fun." I smiled and nodded. "Bye Mom." I grabbed my purse and left for Luke's.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Yay! I finally updated it! Tell me what you think! I want and need to know! Thanks for reading it, and I don't think I've made it a big secret where I'm going with this story, but I have just this next chapter and in the one after that I start the, what I'm calling the plot. So, I'll try to update soon, but depending on the feedback, if I get more on another story I'll have to do that one first, so I'll see! thanks again, PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	4. Shameless Flirt

Disclaimer: I don't own them!! However there's one made up character in this chapter!  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm back! This is the last crap-chap(like my nickname?:) the next chapter(and from there on) is pure plot!! I am personally psyched, because I've been out of these pre-plot chapters for a few months! And I'm starting to get very sick of them!! Again I'll say, they're probably OOC that's how it is in this story and that will unfortunately never ever change! But the real characters just would not fit into this story so I had to go OOC!! Understand my crazy ways now? Okay good! On with the chapter!~  
  
Thanks very much to my reviewers, JCtigerwolf4e, Vfoxy713 and Lola, you guys are great!! I love you all! My reasons for writing!! But people, I'm really hoping to get more than 3 reviews this time! Please!!  
  
JCtigerwolf4e: I love you so much!! Thank you for always reviewing my stories, you're great!! And don't worry, Dean's just fighting for her, I LOVE Jess, and unlike the (messed up) writers of the show, I'm not letting him go anywhere! Not even just out of the relationship! And it's kinda fun to torture Dean(I'm so mean)!! But it gets kinda boring(at least in my opinion) when things go TOO smoothly!  
  
-SHAMELESS FLIRT~(sound good?)  
  
*  
  
I walked to Luke's, I didn't see them, so I figured I got there first. Good. I walked in and immediately spotted Jess. I walked over to him, "Hello." I smiled.  
  
"Hey," he said, then leaned in and kissed me. "How are you?"  
  
"Good." I answered.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm going to the movies today, with Lane, we had planned it, and-, but Dean asked her if he could join us and he's going too." I said, hoping he wouldn't get mad like Dean would have.  
  
"Ah." he half smiled, and kind of nodded knowingly,"Do you know what you're going to see?"  
  
"No, I was going to let Lane pick."  
  
"Sounds good." he nodded.  
  
"Really?" I asked. No anger? No possessiveness? No caveman tactics?  
  
"Yeah, I mean for you. They're your friends, you don't seem very excited though."  
  
"Well, I just didn't really plan on it. And we're meeting here apparently."  
  
"Oh, fun." he said sarcastically.  
  
I smiled and kissed him. I love you." I told him.  
  
"And I love you." he smiled. "One of your friends are here. My favorite bagboy."  
  
"Oh." I sat down on my stool, he came in and sat in the one next to me.  
  
"Hi, Rory." he said.  
  
I smiled, "Hi, Dean."  
  
"Hi, Jess." he said, only slightly unfriendly.  
  
"Hi, Dean." Jess replied the exact same way, except also a little superior.  
  
"How are you?" I asked politely.  
  
"Good, how are you doing?" he asked smiling.  
  
"I'm good." I nodded smiling. I looked at the door, ah, saved! "Lane." I was glad she was there.  
  
"Hi, guys. Hi, Jess." she greeted.  
  
"Hello, Lane." Jess said, much nicer than his hello to Dean.  
  
"So, are we ready?" she asked.  
  
"I think so." I replied.  
  
"Yep." Dean agreed.  
  
"Okay, let's go." she said.  
  
We all stood up, Dean and Lane went to step away.  
  
I leaned in to give Jess a kiss goodbye. "I love you." he said.  
  
"Love you too, bye." I replied, and walked to catch up to them. Lane stopped.  
  
"Did you just say I love you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. So, do you know what you want to see yet?" I asked them.  
  
She looked surprised but decided not to say anything else because of Dean. "I don't know, I think 'Abandon' or 'Sweet Home Alabama'." she said.  
  
"Ooh, Reese Witherspoon, I've been wanting to see that." I said.  
  
"Okay, would that be all right, Dean?" she asked. we both looked at him smiling pleadingly.  
  
He shook his head, "Oh, all right." he smiled.  
  
"Yay!" I smiled.   
  
We went to the movies, and by the time it was over we were all comfortable with eachother. We were three friends, and I really liked it. We were walking back to Luke's.  
  
"I actually did like the movie, it wasn't as much of a chick flick as I thought it would be." Dean said.  
  
"I know, I really liked it too." I agreed as we walked into Luke's.  
  
"I think- stop!" Lane whispered.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked quietly since she did.  
  
"Look." she pointed to where Jess had just sit down. Some pretty blonde was practically throwing herself at him. "That girl is OBVIOUSLY flirting with him." she complained quietly.  
  
Dean was trying not to smile, but I didn't notice. We could see Jess, but he couldn't see us. "Yeah, she's not exactly being subtle." Dean agreed using every ounce of will power he had not to grin from ear to ear.  
  
She was doing that hair twirling thing and smiling like a Miss America. I'll admit it, I was a little uneasy seeing her flirting with MY boyfriend. I know it showed on my face.  
  
"Aren't you going to do something?" Lane asked outraged.  
  
"Well...no." I finally said.  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"Because, I have to be able to trust him. I'm...trusting him, right now." I said.  
  
"Wow, I wouldn't be. Not with her." she said. Then we got quiet and eavesdropped, but in my defence it was my boyfriend, therefore my business.  
  
"So, what school do you go to?" she asked him, smiling like an idiot.   
  
"Stars Hollow High." he replied unenthusiastically as he pulled a book out of his back pocket.  
  
"I go there too." she said, acting surprised by the coincidence. Duh!   
  
"Of course she goes there, what an idiot." I complained quietly. It's the only school in this stupid little town.  
  
"Huh." Jess replied and started reading his book.   
  
"So, are you seeing anyone?" she asked. Nothing like cutting to the chase.  
  
"Yep." he answered. I half smiled.   
  
"Oh, is it serious?" she asked. Apparently she doesn't know how to take a hint.  
  
"Yeah." he said.  
  
"Really?" she's quite persistent.  
  
"We're probably getting married this weekend." he replied semi annoyed.  
  
"Funny." she obviously doesn't care he has a girlfriend. A serious girlfriend. Me.  
  
"I thought so." he replied never looking up from the book that he couldn't possibly be reading.  
  
"You're not much of a talker, are you?" she asked. She just figured that out?  
  
"Nope." he replied. Take a hint tramp, he's taken and not interested!  
  
"Well," she said in a very VERY flirtatious, I'd even branch to say suggestive, voice, "there are better things to do than talk."  
  
My eyes widened slightly and my jaw dropped. "Okay, I trust him. That's enough." I said then headed over there.  
  
"Hi, Jess." I said with a smile.  
  
He closed his book and smiled at me. "Hi, Rory." he stood up.  
  
I kissed him for a minute. Mine! Then looked at her, "Hi." I said nicely. And I wanted to pull her hair out, so nice wasn't easy.  
  
"Girlfriend?" she asked.  
  
"Yep," he said wrapping his arm around me.  
  
"Nice meeting you Jess, bye." she left looking slightly rejected and confused. Poor her...NOT! Lane smiled.  
  
"Well, she was shamelessly throwing herself at you." I said smiling at him.  
  
"Oh, you noticed?" he teased.  
  
"A person who was blind and deaf would have noticed." I said. But I was extremely pleased with his way of handling it. "However, it was noticably unrequited."   
  
"I'm very picky, she wasn't my type." he teased, shaking his head.  
  
"Well, what type lives up to your high standards?" I played along.  
  
"You do." he replied.  
  
I smiled, "Good answer."  
  
"You are way more trusting than I would've been." Lane said.  
  
"So, did you have fun at the movies?" he changed the subject.  
  
"Very much. We went to see 'Sweet Home Alabama'." I answered.  
  
"Huh, any good?" I think if Dean were anyone else, he would have shot him a pity look. But he's Dean. So, no pity look.  
  
"Yeah, I liked it." I said.  
  
"So did I." Lane said.  
  
"Good." he replied.  
  
Truth be told, my mind was still back at the flirty girl chapter. I was extremely happy with how he handled it. He acted as if she were a 30 year old man instead of a very pretty, not to mention trampy, blonde, wearing tight clothes that she'd probably let him remove in a millisecond and throwing herself at him. I mean, how many guys would ignore her? Now I trust him even more than I did. I can't wait to tell Mom. Soon we were done talking and we said goodbye and went home. I walked in the house.   
  
"Mom." I called out.  
  
"Livingroom." she called back. I walked in to the couch. "Hey babe."  
  
I was beaming. "Hi,"  
  
"Well, smiley, I take it you hsd fun at the movies." she said.  
  
"Oh, right, the movies. Yeah, that was fun. Not why I'm smiling though."  
  
The phone rang . "Where's the phone?" Mom asked.  
  
"I don't know, I heaven't been here." The phone kept ringing and we kept looking.  
  
The machine came on, and we heard the message. "Hey, Rory, it's Lane. I'm sure you've lost the phone, so call me when you find it. I just wanted to tell you that you have an amazingly trustworthy boyfriend." she squealed, "I mean, you must feel so confident right now. Anyway, I wanted to ask more about the whole I love you thing, I couldn't in front of Dean, so... well, call me, bye Lucky."  
  
I was beaming again. Mom's mouth was slightly open and her eyes were wide,"Wow, you're lucky and have an amazingly trustworthy boyfriend? Who is he?" she asked, in shock that Lane could've been using these adjectives to describe Jess.  
  
"Very funny. Jess, I thought I couldn't trust him more, I thought I already trusted him as much as you CAN trust a person. But I was wrong. I trust him even more now. NOW I don't think I could trust him more. I AM lucky." I said, sitting down.  
  
"What hapened? Why is Jess trustworthy? And why are you confident?"  
  
I told her all about the pretty, trampy blonde with tight clothes completely throwing herself at Jess, and Jess ignoring her even when she got suggestive. But I told her how Jess just completely ignored her and didn't care, and how he smiled, stood up, kissed me and wapped his arm around me to show he was taken.  
  
She looked more than shocked, she was actually at a loss for words. She just sat there staring blankly, until finally she spoke, "Um, could he maybe have known you were watching?"  
  
This made me mad enough to break something. "Unbelievable. Why do you do that?" I threw my hands in the air, "Yes! I must have forgotten to tell you, he has superhuman senses. He can tell when you're coming from even a mile away. In fact, that's probably why he was so cool with me going to the movies with Dean. He has x-ray vision, he was probably watching the whole time. He was so trusting, not because he loves me and trusts me, but because if I would've made any attempt to flirt or cheat on him with Dean- you know, me being so prone to doing that- he could've just flown over like the speed of light and blasted Dean or any other guy- including Clark Kent himself- away. How could that have slipped my mind?" I replied sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, opening mouth, inserting foot." Mom said.  
  
But it was too late now, I was on a roll, "Why even when he has done something so great and worthy of praise, you can't believe it? You always have to think the worst of him. Do you know how many boyfriends would've jumped at the chance to do whatever with that girl? She was beautiful, and she didn't care that he had a girlfriend. There are better things to do than talk." I said in the same flirty, suggestive way that she did. "Hello; prime cheating opportunity, how may I help you?" I said worked up.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. You're right, I suck. It's just- I don't know, that's so- well, it's just a little hard to believe. I mean, did you really think- I just figured that if Jess got such an easy opportunity, if he could, that he'd cheat."  
  
"Well, you were wrong. I told you, he loves me. He just further proved it today. That's another reason I told you I wouldn't become Shane. You should have seen this girl, what guy in his right mind would choose me over her? I'm like Miss Goody Two Shoes and she's like Seductive Slut Barbie." I said.  
  
"So, he didn't know you were there and proved his fidelity. So, I guess maybe he's more loyal to you and your relationship than I originally thought." I smiled smugly. "BUT, I still don't trust him very much." she added.  
  
Yay!" I found the phone, "I found it. I need to call Lane now." I said.  
  
"Okay, go ahead."  
  
"Someday I hope you'll trust Jess. He's endured your horrible torture session and turned down trampy blondes all without running away or pulling out his hair, so I'd say he's earned it." I told her.  
  
"Okay, you go make your phone call, I'll go watch for the flying pigs." she said with a cheerful smile.  
  
"You do that." I dialed Lane's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello." I replied.  
  
"Rory, hi! Oh my gosh, can you believe how uninterested he was? You are so, so lucky. She was so, so easy, seriously, I'll bet she has one heck of a reputation. That was so cool." she raved.  
  
"I know, how unbelievable was that? He is amazingly trustworthy. A lot of guys, especially ones with pulses, would have flirted back or at least shown some sort of interest in her." I agreed.  
  
"He must really be crazy about you. Oh! Speaking of, you told him you loved him."  
  
"I know, he did, too."  
  
"Wow, I didn't realize you guys were at the I love you stage yet. I mean, with Dean it took three months and one break up." she pointed out.  
  
"I know, but I"m so in love with him." Mom rolled her eyes. "Mom, how rude." I shook my head. "I'm serious Lane, he's so great." I said with a smile.  
  
"You're so lucky. How did the 'I love you' thing happen?"  
  
Oh, not good. "Well, he told me he loved me and I told him I loved him." I said vaguely, "But, I didn't even have to think about it." I added.  
  
"That's great. I can't get over it though, the guy I like doesn't even really know that I like him, but you love a guy and he loves you back." she said.  
  
"I know. I've never felt this way before, Lane."  
  
"What about Dean?" she asked.  
  
"No, Dean was very different. He got too jealous and he didn't really trust me. Jess totally trusts me, he defends me when some people don't think he should trust me." I said pointedly to Mom. "But he loves me and trusts me. Plus, do you think Dean would've ever let me go to the movies with Jess? Jess didn't get mad at me because I was going with Dean. He's even glad that I'm friends with Dean, as long as it makes me happy. Can you believe that?"  
  
"Really? You mean Jess wasn't at all worried that you were going with Dean?"  
  
"Well, if he was he hid it well. He told me to have a good time, he was great about it. I didn't know how to act, he is so different from Dean." I said.  
  
"I know. I was shocked, Jess seemed...well, nice. And he looked happy, well, happy for him, and he said he loved you. Three words I would've never expected to come out his mouth. I was so surprised because I always thought he was kind of a jerk, but he definitely didn't seem like one today." she added. "I also assumed that he would jump at the chance to, well, flirt or do whatever one would do with that girl. I now see that I was wrong about him. I can almost see why you're so crazy about him." she said.  
  
"Yes, that's the thing, he's always let me see the good part of him. Nobody else, he would only be nice to me. That's why everyone had- or has the wrong idea about him."  
  
"So, he totally trusts you?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering. That's really great Rory, I'm happy for you. Oh, hey, Mama's coming, I gotta go." she said quickly.  
  
"Bye." I hung up.  
  
The next Wenesday came before I knew it. Mom and I were going to Luke's. We had a poptart before we left but we needed our daily dose of coffee. "Why so quiet?" Mom asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I don't know." I replied.  
  
"You look very far away." she said.  
  
"No, I was just thinking." I said. Yeah, I was thinking, all right.  
  
"What about?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing." I lied.  
  
We arrived at Luke's and I saw Jess.  
  
"Hey there." I greeted him.  
  
"Hi," he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I love how I feel when his arms are around me. I could stay just like that forever, maybe even without coffee. Okay, maybe not.  
  
"Hey, lovebirds, can I get through here?" Mom interrupted.  
  
I smiled, he smirked and we went to the counter. Soon we finished and then we left.  
  
"Okay, I want to know what's going on." she said.  
  
"Oh, can I talk to you later? I gotta go, bus." I said.  
  
She nodded, "All right." she said.  
  
I sat down in my seat on the bus and sighed.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but on the bright side, this is the end of the crappy no plot stuff!! I'm probably more excited than I should be, but having no plot can take it's toll :) So, I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! That was part of the reason it took so long to update this time, usually I would want to update this story sooner, so I could get this part over with, and get to the good stuff, but I barely got any reviews the last chap:( So I was suffering not from writer's block, but this story is incredibly boring for me to write, because it's already in a notebook, so I'm just staring at a notebook, it's very boring to write stuff that you wrote months before! If you've not done it, just take my word for it, very boring! Especially when the last few chaps have been extremely saccharine, I'm like the world's biggest fluff fan and even I got sick!! But, thank goodness, that's done!! And as promised, it'll be demoted to the cameo appearance, and there'll actually be a plot! Yay! 


	5. Are You?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a fabulous mansion in Beverly Hills, Disneyworld, Lincoln Center and the Trump Plaza. So yeah, it would obviously be stupid to sue me.  
  
A/N:The reason I haven't been updating, to those of you who don't know, is because my computer crashed and now that it's finally fixed I have Chronic Writer's Block *nods*  
  
Okay, so, I was supposed to update Whatever You Say before this, but, I kind of lost my notebook and if I looked for it, by the time I found it I would be out of my writing mood. Also, I have to say that I am tired of the way I wrote this story and I will write according to the notebook, but I refuse to write it all the same because it's dull and boring. So, the same stuff will happen, and even if it didn't you wouldn't even know any of this, so my telling you is completley rediculous, but still. Blame any stupid parts on my notebook, because most likely that -and my old...icky writing- is to blame!  
  
BTW, don't kill me for taking so long, it's the fault of Bill Gates and my computer!! They conspired against me!  
  
**  
  
At Chilton I was at my locker when Paris came over.  
  
I smiled, "Paris, just the person I wanted to see,"  
  
"Really?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, can I talk to you? But you have to promise not to say anything to anyone and if you do I'll have to kill you,"  
  
"Okay, go ahead,"  
  
"Well, say you did something that on reflection you think you maybe should've done differently, but it's too late, because you already did it. Hpow would you tell a person that you're really close to?"  
  
She frowned, "I need a little more to go on,"  
  
I sighed, "I broke up with Dean," I started.  
  
"Okay, how should you have done that differently?"  
  
"No, that wasn't what I was talking about,"  
  
"Well, what ARE you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"You are going to think I'm so stupid,"  
  
"Rory, I'm not going to think you're stupid, unless of course you've lost all ability to speak clearly, in that case, maybe. But other than that, you're my best friend and I won't think you're stupid."  
  
"I am?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, so tell me,"  
  
I bit my lip, "Okay, remember Jess?"  
  
"Yeah, the guy that liked you that you kicked out when Dean came over,"  
  
"Well, we're together,"  
  
She nodded, "I figured that would happen,"  
  
"But see, well, I love him, and I trust him and he feels the same way, and....last Friday night, we, uh...we..."I trailed off.  
  
"You? Oh! You mean you..."she lowered her voice, "You slept with him?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Oh, wow, okay,"  
  
"And I don't regret it at all, that's not what I mean," I said.  
  
"Okay, so, you love him and you slept with him,"  
  
"Right, but see, that was the absolute last thing we expected to be doing. We weren't even....really together when he first came over."  
  
"Wow, and I thought cheetahs moved fast,"  
  
"I know it was....quick, but...yeah, you think I'm a slut now,"  
  
"No, I know you don't just jump into bed with anyone,"  
  
"Okay," I frowned slightly, "That's...comforting? Anyway my Mom didn't take it so well at first, she said he used me and that I wasn't thinking and that he basically played me -- which he didn't. But since Jess and I weren't even on...well, speaking terms when he first came over, we were so unprepared for...it."  
  
"Oh my gosh, you're pregnant, aren't you?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's entirely possilbe. I am so scared, I don't know how to tell my Mom; she already hates Jess. And him...I don't want to tell him, and I don't want to destroy his life or anything and I don't even know how he'd react. That seems even more stupid now that in did before, I mean, why would you sleep with someone if you...well, I'm not one of those girls that just get caught up in a moment and they're unprepared! I'm way more responsible than that. I am not-"  
  
"Rory," she cut my ramble off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded, "Everyone makes mistakes, it'll be all right, just...chill out, you make me uncomfortable when you get all teary."  
  
"Right," I nodded. This IS Paris I'm talking to.  
  
"So, you'll just get a pregnancy test and you'll go from there,"  
  
"Paris, I can't buy a pregnancy test. People would know, I live in Stars Hollow; news would spread faster than you can even imagine! The whole town would know, and then what if I'm not? Huh?"  
  
"Oh, right, you live in small town hell. Okay, well, call me and I'll pick it up, I'll bring the tests to school and you can take them home,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really,"  
  
"You would do that for me?"  
  
"Not if you keep asking me."  
  
"Right, okay. Thank you so much,"  
  
"No problem," she said putting her Paris face back on, "This is my class,"  
  
"Okay, bye," I said, and headed to my class.  
  
*  
  
Friday night I was getting ready for dinner with the grandparents.  
  
"Hey hon, ready?" Mom asked.  
  
"Yeah," I nodded and with that we left. I was completely silent almost the whole way there.  
  
"Hon, you're acting kind of weird,"  
  
"I'm fine," I said, "Did you know that Paris considers me her best friend? That's what she told me,"  
  
"Wow, Paris has a best friend? And a heart? I didn't know that,"   
  
We rang the doorbell and waited.  
  
Two minutes and two attempts from Mom to leave later, the door opened.  
  
"Come in," Grandma said, "Mildred, you didn't get the door! When the doorbell rings, in most cultures, that's the signal to open it!"  
  
"Wow, new maid?" Mom guessed.  
  
"Yes, the maid I had last week was absolutely terrible. I did give her a chance, but I simply couldn't handle her and stay sane."  
  
"You're right, there's no way you could stay sane," Mom agreed.  
  
We had dinner, and again I was silent, avoiding Mom's gaze, I was too deep in thought about my own problems to worry about "Bunny and Herbert Reed".  
  
*  
  
"Okay, you were quiet tonight," Mom pointed out.  
  
"Not a lot of conversation," I said.  
  
"Well, okay, I'll give you that, Bunny and Herb aren't the most interesting clowns in the world, but is something wrong?" she asked, "Are you and Jess in a fight or something?"  
  
"No, of course not," I said.  
  
"You know, tonight's kind of your anniversary, I mean, it's only two weeks, but still, two weeks,"  
  
"I hate that," I said.  
  
"You hate what? Anniversaries?" she asked, confusedly.  
  
"No, that it's only two weeks. That makes it sound like we just met a couple weeks ago, and that's not ture! We've known each other for...okay, I don't know exaclty how long, but I know it's been a long time! Close to a year. But just because we weren't going out when you hear two weeks, you're like 'wow, two weeks, that's not long, that's not even a month', don't you think?"  
  
"Um, sweetie, why are you worried about what people think about how long you've been together?"  
  
"It's just stupid! People are so off about Jess, they think he's the antichrist and he's not. But the fact that we've only been together for two weeks and we've already....that just makes it easier for them all to think that, and I didn't think about that,"  
  
"Ah," she nodded, "this is about people finding out about you and Jess,"  
  
"No, it's not that, it's just....okay, yes it is, but you know what they'd think. They'd think Jess talked me into it or rushed me into it or something, and he didn't. Even you thought that, and if you thought that there's no doubt in my mind that anybody else in Stars Hollow would think that, it's just...they'd think that I'm just a conquest for Jess, and I don't want them to think that,"  
  
"Uh huh, so you think they'd think that Jess somehow talked you into sleeping with him and you were stupid or naive or something?"  
  
"Right, just like they did with the accident. They only see him as the troublemaking bad boy type who would go for girls who are....I don't know, not me, and it's not real, it's...it's like a front, he's not like that at all,"  
  
"They would probably think he'd go for...easy girls," she grimaced.  
  
"See, that's what I figured," I said, shaking my head.  
  
"Hon, they aren't going to think that about you, you're you."  
  
"Yes, and that's another thing they could use, the fact that Jess 'corrupted' me, they're just...that or they'll think I'm an idiot and next thing you know I'll be at an airport jumping up and down and joining a cult!"  
  
"Wow, you lost me back at the...uh...the part...what does a cult have to do with Jess?"  
  
"You know exaclty what they'd think if they knew about this. What do you think they'd think?"  
  
"Well..." she stalled.  
  
"I can't tell anyone but you about this, I can't even tell Jess because...never mind. Just forget it,"  
  
"No, talk to me, tell me, I promise I'll be good,"  
  
"Yeah, right," I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Just like a girl scout, I swear,"  
  
"Well...among other things, he'd think I regret it, and I don't regret it, I don't."  
  
"Well, you don't have to tell Jess, for one thing, you're definitely not easy, you're like one of those really...rediculously challenging puzzle things that you can never solve. Anyway, my point is it's not like you just met him and went to bed with him,"  
  
"But I don't want people to think Jess corrupted me," I pouted.  
  
"They may not even find out about it, how could they? It's not written on your forehead, Jess isn't broadcasting it across Stars Hollow and it's not in the paper."  
  
"You're right," I nodded. But yeah, if I'm pregnant they're going to know, they're not going to think, "Oh wow, I wonder what that little ball is doing on Rory's stomach," they're going to figure that one out.  
  
When we got to Stars Hollow she shocked me.  
  
"So, sweetie, Luke is going to be gone a couple hours, so do you want to spend some time with Jess or what?"  
  
"Yeah," I said, surprised.  
  
"Okay," she said, pulling into the driveway. When I turned I noticed she stuck something in my purse.  
  
"Did you just put something in my purse?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, I did," she nodded.  
  
"I'm so not going to ask,"  
  
"It's not candy," she said with a teasing smile.  
  
"Okay, time for you to leave now," I told her.  
  
"Oh, fine," she pouted, "Bye, be safe!"  
  
I grimaced, "Bye,"  
  
I walked in the diner in time to see Jess finishing mopping the floor.  
  
"Hey there, handsome," I grinned.  
  
"Hey," he kissed me, "This is a surprise. Does your Mom know you're here?"  
  
"Yep, she dropped me off,"  
  
"Did she fall on her head?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I think she just finished playing hide and go seek and found her maturity, that's one theory,"  
  
"Lorelai has maturity?" he asked in mock surprise.  
  
I smiled and swatted him in the stomach, "Be nice,"  
  
"I'll try," he put his arms around my waist, "So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Well," I smiled, "I'm sure we'll be able to think of something,"  
  
"Oh yeah?" he raised an eyebrow playfully.  
  
"Yeah," I smiled, as we went toward the stairs.  
  
*  
  
I walked in the house that night and I could smell something burning, "Mom," I called.  
  
"In the kitchen," she called back.  
  
I walked in the kithchen, "Mom, what are you doing?" I stared at her.  
  
"Well, I just realized why we always make tater tots and leave the French fires for Luke to make,"  
  
"What did you do?" I asked walking over to peek in the oven, where she was staring.  
  
"I actually managed to burn French fries," she nodded as we stared in the oven window.  
  
After a minute I asked, "Do you think it's going to hand them to you?"  
  
"I was hoping," she nodded.  
  
Another minute passed, "I don't think it's going to, and the fries are burning more by the minute,"  
  
"I know," she said, "But now they're all gross and I'm not going to eat them, and now poor Mr.Potato died for no reason,"  
  
"Well, you're making him suffer in there," I pointed.  
  
"So, you think I should save him?"  
  
"I think it would be a good idea, yes," I nodded.  
  
"Okay," she went over to the counter and grabbed "Super Oven Mitt" so that she could get the fries out.  
  
"Eww!" she grimaced, "They're all brown and....yucky,"  
  
"That's what happens when you leave fries in the oven for...."  
  
"Um, a half hour,"  
  
My eyes widened, "Yeah, that's way too long, how did you forget the French fries?"  
  
"I was being mopey," she pouted.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, it's just...I mean, now my daughter has a serious relationship with her coffee boy and I'm still as single as that Steve guy who used to play in Blue's Clues, it makes me feel sort of pathetic." she said. " Hey, let's watch a movie with people more pathetic than that to make me feel better,"  
  
"I can't, I have to do that senior volunteer program piece for the paper,"  
  
"Ah," she nodded, "The news never sleeps,"  
  
"Right, and apparently neither does the writer,"  
  
"Okay," she kissed me on the cheek, "G'night babe,"  
  
"'Night Mom,"  
  
*  
  
The next morning Grandpa called.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rory, hi, just the person I wanted to talk to,"  
  
"Hi, Grandpa,"  
  
"I wanted to ask you something," he said.  
  
"Okay, shoot,"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh, uh, go ahead and ask,"  
  
"Well, in college my friends and I formed an acapella group, the Whiffenpoofs, and we're having a little reunion at Yale, I wondered if you'd like to come and I could show you around?"  
  
"Oh...well..."  
  
"It might be interesting for you, I'd really enjoy showing you around,"  
  
"Um.."  
  
"Your mother could come, too,"  
  
"Sure, yeah, we could do that,"  
  
"Wonderful! Should you tell your mother or should I?"  
  
"Oh, I'll tell her," Rory said. "When is it?"  
  
"Oh, well, it's actually tomorrow, I'm sorry it's such short notice..."  
  
"It's okay, really, not a problem," I said, trying to figure out how to tell Mom.  
  
"Good, so we'll see you tomorrow at three?"  
  
"Sounds good," I said."Thanks, bye,"  
  
"What did he say?" Mom asked.  
  
"Uh, what did we have planned for tomorrow?"  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"Well, Grandpa's having this reunion thing with the Whiffen... anyway, and he wants us to come and he can show me around,"  
  
"Show you around?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Show you around Yale?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"I lied, we do have plans, we have to go find Frank Sinatra, he's scheduled to give me a dance lesson and I payed a very good price for it, sorry,"  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Rory he's manipulating you, he wants to take you to Yale and he wants you to go there because he went there, he wants you to be a min-Richard! Give me the phone, I'm calling him, how dare he do this," she said grabbing the phone and dialing  
  
"Mom, give me the phone,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I think we should go, it couldn't hurt,"  
  
"Rory, he wants you to follow in his high-and-mighty Gilmore footsteps,"  
  
"Mom, just going and looking couldn't hurt,"  
  
"Yeah, that's what he wants you to think,"  
  
"Mom..."  
  
She sighed and put the phonew down, "Fine, if you want to go, we'll go,"  
  
"Thank you," I said putting the phone on the hook.  
  
After Mom convinced me that she had to go pretend be Foster Brooks, except with coffee instead of alcohol, we went to Luke's.   
  
"Lukie! We need coffee, lots of coffee,"  
  
"I told you not to call me that," Luke said as he walked over to us.  
  
I looked around, but there was no Jess in sight.  
  
"Oops, sorry, I forgot. Lucas, could you give us some coffee?" she corrected.  
  
"All right, stop it with the names," he said, pouring her coffee.  
  
"Thank you, I'm eternally grateful," she said.  
  
"I'm sure," he rolled his eyes, "Rory, do you want some?" he offered.  
  
"Could I get decaf?" I asked.  
  
Mom nearly choked on her coffee and Luke stared at me. "Did you....just...ask for...decaf?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," I said, trying to ignore that her eyes were the size of large UFOs. "Or...half caf?" I said, then after a second, "I do not have three heads!"  
  
"You should learn to take after your daughter," Luke finally said to Mom.  
  
"She can have her weak little half caf, I'll take my super strong coffee, thank you very much." she said, looking at me suspiciously.  
  
**  
  
When we got home Mom patted the seat next to her on the couch, "Come here,"  
  
"Okay," I sat down, "What's up?"  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi," I frowned.  
  
"So, tomorrow's Yale,"  
  
"Yes it is,"  
  
"Ivy covered Hell,"  
  
"I doubt that,"  
  
"Good. Covered Yale. We went for coffee,"  
  
"Yes, we did..."  
  
"And you drank weak coffee,"  
  
"Yes, I did. Is there a point to this conversation?"  
  
"We're talking,"  
  
"Well, is the talk going anywhere?"  
  
"No, not really, but there is one more base I want to cover, now that you and Jess are...serious, I think you should go on the pill,"  
  
I nodded, "Uh, okay,"  
  
"In fact, maybe tomorrow we could-"  
  
"Why don't we wait? And not go on it so soon,"  
  
She glanced at the floor, "Why?"  
  
"Well, because I just think that would be better. I mean, it's a very serious decision to go on the pill and I have no problem with that but I just think that we should wait until maybe next weekend or something. You know, just...maybe that would be better." I rambled nervously.  
  
"Rory, honey, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"  
  
I stared at the ground but didn't say anything, I couldn't figure out WHAT to say.  
  
"Honey, are you...are you pregnant?"  
  
"I don't know," I said, still staring at the ground, this time because I couldn't stand to see the look that I knew had to be written all over her face. Disappointment.  
  
"But you could be?" she asked, surprisingly calm.  
  
I bit my lip, "Yes,"  
  
She sort of sighed, "Come here," she hugged me, "Why didn't you tell me? Did you tell anyone?"  
  
"I told Paris, I knew there was no way that I could buy a pregnancy test, because I live here, so she told me to call her and she's going to stop and buy one. We've just been waiting,"  
  
"This explains the half caf. Is Paris the only other person who knows?"  
  
"Yeah, she is."  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"I have no idea what I'm supposed to do," I admitted.  
  
"I know honey, we'll figure it out, we just have to wait," she said.  
  
"Right," I nodded.  
  
We both sighed in unison then stared off into space, both absorbed in our own thoughts.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Okay, I know I said I'd go along with my notebook, but seriously, it's so incredibly awful that I can't even bring myself to type it. If my previous writing is as bad as this notebook, I apologize, I should be paying you to read it, because I'm gagging. And I'm the one who wrote it! So, anything that I may have said about the story...forget it, just...ignore it, I was being stupid and my writing was....just...disgusting. So, my solemn mood is over, I will now proceed to throw the notebook away and write it as I go, so anything I said about having chapters planned, now it's "What? What plans? I have no idea what you're talking about! Go away, weird person! You're scaring me!"  
  
Thank you for reading, I apologize for any parts that may have hurt your eyes and I really apologize for taking so long to update, but the computer didn't like me, and now I'm updating two times in two days again, so I'm almost afraid because last time I did this my computer died! But if you could tell me if this is any better or worse than the last...any of this story, that would be great, because I'd really love to know, thanks! 


	6. Yale and Tests

Disclaimer: I own the look of shame on my face. I own my brain --you don't want that-- and I own a James Dean calendar. But if you want to sue someone make sure they at least have a Milo calendar. I don't own anything associated with the Gilmore Girls, and since Milo/Jess is a ratings tool I'm actually proud to say that. Sort of.   
  
It's a bird, it's a plane, it's.... an update!?!?!  
  
A/N: Wow, I suck. I seriously waited an eternity to update, didn't I? Well, I hated this story, but I've been babysitting a lot lately and I'm inspired. So to those of you who haven't forgotten about this story, I'm sorry. *look of shame* To those of you who just started reading: It got better, right?  
  
Oh, and I had to borrow the idea from Let the Games Begin, because, I had to. But I did make it my own, so it's not copied right out of the transcript or anything. And I HAD my notebook to remind me when the plotlines were, but somehow my parents got their hands on it, and when that happens things tend to go away. Forever. So now I have to do this story like I'm coming up with it as I go, which means that I'm completely rewriting the first chapter so that it isn't so embarrassingly bad that new readers wouldn't... well, as it is now there should be no new readers. So I'm going to see what I can do. But if I have to continue to write this story it cannot suck that bad from the beginning. I mean, if I'm going to get yelled at for being cliche I want to at least make sure it's worth it. Not that I've gotten yelled at yet, but come on, it's inevietable that someone's going to say it. So, look for a new chapter one. Right now, because I'm not updating this until one is finished.  
  
smile: Okay, it's really sweet that you like the story, but believe me, the notebook sucked! It worse than sucked! There aren't words for how bad it sucked....seriously, it's worse than the "I'm a little snowman" thing I wrote in first grade!!...lol, okay, I went off a little, but it's really, really bad! A new level of bad that nobody has ever seen before.*nods solemnly* But thank you, your review made me...not want to throw the story so far away that I'd never ever have to see it again *hugs you*  
  
i love this story: Awww, *hugs you* I love that some people love this story! Thanky, you made me want to update sooner!  
  
To people who don't want her pregnant: I'm very sorry *hands you candy* But behold! Cute Jess moments are soon to come!  
  
To everyone: Thank you for the reviews! They make me feel guilty for not updating and then they make me want to update to get rid of the guilt and the outcome goes something like this......  
  
***  
  
Sunday at 2:45 we were getting a bag ready.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"The Dream Team's here," Mom called out.  
  
"I'm coming," I said, stuffing Atlas Shrugged in my bag and heading for the living room.  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"I am." I nodded.  
  
"You have extra pants?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And an extra sweater?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And the Emily Gilmore Survival Kit that Mommy made you?"  
  
"Complete with a picture of Shaun Cassidy, by the way, I still don't understand why I need that," I said.  
  
"Understanding is not important in the Gilmore world, you simply wear pearls, smile and nod."  
  
"Right, I forgot."  
  
And you have the rain boots?" she asked.  
  
I stared at her, "I'm sorry, what?"  
  
"Just kidding. You're ready."  
  
All the way there Grandpa told us stories about when he was in college, Mom made off-color jokes and Grandma rolled her eyes.  
  
When we got to Yale Grandpa stopped us and told me that the Dean of Admissions was a friend of his and he said he could squeeze me in.  
  
"Squeeze me in for what?" I replied.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think Jess wants anyone else squeezing you," Mom whispered.  
  
I turned red and shot her a look.  
  
"For an interview," Grandpa said.  
  
All of a sudden Mom was in no joking mood. But before she could say anything the door opened.  
  
"Martin, hello," Grandpa greeted the man.  
  
"Hello Richard," the man replied with a smile.  
  
"This is my granddaughter, Rory Gilmore."  
  
"So nice to finally meet you, your grandfather tells me wonderful things about you."  
  
I smiled uneasily. Great. Just great.   
  
*  
  
We walked out of the dean's office.  
  
"Well, Richard, I'm afraid you were too modest," the dean smiled.  
  
Grandpa smiled proudly, "I told you she would astound you."  
  
"And she has," the dean nodded.  
  
Grandpa and the dean talked for a couple minutes and mom silently steamed. Finally the dean went back in his office.  
  
"I see it went well," Grandpa said.  
  
"Why did you do that?" I asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked.  
  
"Why did you neglect to tell me that I had an appointment with the Dean of Admissions?"  
  
"This was a very important opportunity, Rory."  
  
"I know that, and if you would have told me about it I could've prepared. I was not prepared at all. I could barely remember my name. When he asked what I wanted to major in I just sat there blankly. I didn't have my transcripts or my letters of recommendation, I was completely unprepared for this."  
  
"Well you seemed to impress him without those things."  
  
"But I wanted to have those things. If you would've just told me I would've been prepared, I would've had note cards that I would've been reading all the way here, I wouldn't have worn this outfit," I ranted.  
  
"Your mother never would've let you come to this appointment if I had told you."  
  
"Yes, she would've. And this has nothing to do with her," I said. "I would've taken the appointment just because you asked me to."  
  
"Rory, the cab's here," Mom said, walking toward the exit.  
  
I looked and Grandpa one last time then turned to walk toward Mom.  
  
We ducked into the cab and sighed simultaneously.  
  
"I was right," she said.  
  
"You were right." I nodded.  
  
**  
  
"Okay, the good news is we're back in Stars Hollow..." Mom started.  
  
"The bad news is the tacos made me sick and we spent my college tuition on the cab. I know."  
  
"But on the upside we get coffee. Or, I get coffee."  
  
"Rub it in my face, why don't you," I mumbled.  
  
"I get coffee and you don't, because I was a good girl," she teased in a sing song voice.  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything."  
  
Mom gasped, pretending to be insulted. "And after I bore you and raised you and clothed you and fed you!"  
  
"Uh huh, go in the door," I said as I held it open.  
  
"All the nights I sat by your bedside because you had a bad dream. All the times that I-"  
  
"Ask the nice man for coffee," I said.  
  
"Lucas, please bring me coffee, it's the only thing that will make me feel better."  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked, ignoring the "Lucas."  
  
"My own daughter has betrayed me," she stated with a dramatic bow of her head.  
  
"Oh, what did she do now?"  
  
"Besides leaving me alone and in the cold to make out with your nephew?"  
  
"Yes, besides that," he said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"She accused me of not being good."  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"That's it. She accused me of not being good."  
  
"Oh," he rolled his eyes. "And here I thought she told you she was done with coffee altogether."  
  
Mom gasped. "Don't even joke like that!"  
  
"It would be a miracle, but you never know. Rory, you want something?"  
  
"Milk."  
  
"I do so know," Mom insisted. "She may be cutting back, but she would never give it up completely."  
  
"Yeah, she's right Luke. I am my mother's daughter," I reminded him.  
  
With that I caught Mom's glance land on Jess. This was the first time she'd seen him since we decided that I could be pregnant. I was actually very impressed that she didn't simply leap over to him and strangle him.  
  
"Hey," he greeted, leaning in to give me a quick kiss.  
  
"Hey Jess," Mom greeted much more civil than I had expected.  
  
"Hi," he replied, also surprised.  
  
"How are you today?"  
  
"Fine. You?"  
  
"Peachy."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yes, very good," I butted in. "We went to Yale, though."  
  
"Ah, how'd that go?"  
  
"Hm, well, it didn't quite reach the boiling point, but it could've gone better."  
  
"Want a cup of coffee to make it better?" he offered.  
  
"No she doesn't," Mom said, sticking her tongue out at me and then taking a nice long sip of her own and following it up with, "Mm, yum, that's good coffee."  
  
I glared at her, amusing her more. I decided to return the spite by pulling Jess across the counter for a deep kiss, then I looked back at her. "Mm, I don't need coffee. That was pretty good."  
  
She made a face. "That's disgusting."  
  
I smiled and took a sip of the milk Luke sat down in front of me. "And this builds strong bones."  
  
"Oh, well, when you put it that way," she said, taking another sip of her coffee.  
  
When I knew she wasn't looking I made a face at the milk and looked longingly at Mom's coffee cup. Then with a pout I went back to my milk.  
  
**  
  
A week later Paris brought the test and I thanked her. A lot.  
  
"I cannot thank you enough Paris," I said for what was probably the fifth time in ten minutes.  
  
"I said it was fine," she replied, annoyed.  
  
"I know, but you don't understand, in Stars Hollow they know when you have a headache, because someone from the watch post at Doose's alerts the whole town that you bought aspirin. This is.. they would've all known in less than 20 seconds."  
  
"Well, they won't now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Gilmore, if I hear you say thank you one more time I'm taking it back." She finally stopped abruptly.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You've said that fifty times too."  
  
"Well...Estoy apesadumbrado."  
  
She grumbled. "Fine. Are you going to take one or what?"  
  
"Oh... um, I don't know. I should wait."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Or should I take one now? I mean, there are two in the package."  
  
"It's up to you."  
  
"I should wait."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"But if I... No, because if I take it now and ...it's ... then I won't be able to focus for the rest of the day and I won't be able to take my notes."  
  
"Then wait until you get home."  
  
"But we're going to see my grandparents tonight and if I take it then I won't be able to act normal."  
  
"Then just wait nine months and if you start getting pains and a huge belly, assume the worst."  
  
"Sarcasm isn't helpful."  
  
"You're procrastinating. Procastinators bug me."  
  
"I'm going to wait," I decided.  
  
"Fine. Wait."  
  
"I'll take it tomorrow though, no reasons I can't do it tomorrow, none at all."  
  
"That's great, you coming to class?"  
  
"Oh, right." I put the test in my locker, shut it and followed Paris to class.  
  
**  
  
I walked in the house and put my bookbag in my room. I pulled out one of my binders, ready to study when Mom came bouncing in.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
I dropped my book and jumped. "What are you doing home?"  
  
"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you, Michel is schmoozing at the moment because he wants to go to a function Mom's having and he's covering these crazy seople from a nearby squirrel freaks chapter. They all wear tails."  
  
"You're kidding?"  
  
"About the tails, but the rest is true. Anyway, I was thinking we could grab a movie tonight and order take-out, maybe spaghetti, something with pasta, anyhow, just stay in, just us girls."  
  
"We can't, we have Friday night dinner."  
  
"Oh, I'm sick. I have Pastalicfibrosis. So we can't go to dinner tonight," she said mock sadly.  
  
"Pasta... what?"  
  
"I want pasta; I don't want to go to Friday night dinner. Stay with me."  
  
"I'm trying."  
  
"Aw, short attention span," she said patting me on the head.  
  
"We have to go to Friday night dinner."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because why? We are mad at Dad, we don't have to go."  
  
"But ... I was supposed to go to dinner tonight and that's why... I just want to go. It's not Grandma's fault."  
  
Mom smiled a little. "Why do you really want to go?"  
  
I sighed. "Paris brought two tests today."  
  
"Oh," she said, turning serious.  
  
"Yeah." I looked at my hands.  
  
"Well... Let's do it now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said she brought two, take one now, one in the morning, just so we have an estimate of what it's going to say."  
  
"Um, but what if we get the wrong reading tonight?"  
  
"Then we take the other one tomorrow. Come on, come on, come on, I want to find out."  
  
I sighed. "I don't," I mumbled, pulling the package out of my bag.  
  
"You do, you're just nervous."  
  
"Very nervous."  
  
She smiled reassuringly. "You'll be fine. But no amount of procrastinating will change the result of that test."  
  
"I know."  
  
**  
  
We stood by the sink three minutes later, just staring at the stick like idiots.  
  
"It said three minutes, didn't it?"  
  
"It did. What are you thinking?"  
  
"Remember that scene in Alien when that thing busts out of the guy's stomach, and he dies?"  
  
"Ew, yes."  
  
"It won't leave my brain."  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
"Is it done yet? It doesn't say that I'm not pregnant yet."  
  
"Oh, she bought the kind that only tells you that? Good idea. But this one must be defective because I see two lines."  
  
"Maybe ... it needs another minute for it to go away?"  
  
"Why would it show up for 20 seconds just to leave?"  
  
"It's mean."  
  
"Nope." She sighed softly.  
  
We waited another minute and it still didn't change.  
  
"Maybe it was supposed to be two minutes," I suggested. "Maybe we waited too long," I said, grabbing the box to read again.  
  
"No." Mom took the box out of my hands. "Thank you. No. It says pregnant."  
  
"But ..it's not morning, and you can't get the most accurate result until morning."  
  
"It says you can take it anytime."  
  
"That would mean..."  
  
"Mommy." She nodded.  
  
I collapsed down on the toilet and put my head in my hands. "Jess is going to kill me."  
  
"No he won't, he'll be too glad I didn't kill him."  
  
"You're not going to kill him?"  
  
"No." She missed a beat. "Luke is," she said before I could be relieved.  
  
I sighed. "Probably."  
  
She looked at the stick again and then back to my stomach. We were both silent for a minute, an odd thing in the Gilmore house. Neither of us really knew what to say. I was lost in thought and she was just letting me have my space.  
  
Finally I stood up and looked at the test again. It would never change. A single tear slid down my face and Mom saw, quickly embracing me in a hug.  
  
"It'll be all right," she assured me, kissing me on top of the head and then pulling me back into her arms.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Aw, I hate to leave off on that note, it seemed kind of sad. Oh well, review and you'll get more! If you want more. If you don't, tell me that too. *Goes to prepares for the reviews and comes back clanking and moving the helmet* Okay, PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed it! 


	7. Trashcans Tell No Lies

Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't remind me.  
  
Gasp! I almost forgot to thank my fantabulous beta, Sami! Thanky so much!  
  
A/N: First and foremost ...I want to thank the academy! No, actually I want to thank the reviewers, but how bad do I want that Academy Award? Apparently not bad enough because I'm nowhere near Hollywood. Off topic, sorry. Thank you to the reviewers, you guys rock so much! I feel so mocky tonight. Sorry. But I just have corny Award Acceptance speeches in my head, so I should go try to be an actress so I could say "Thank you to my fans. You're my light, my air, thank you all so much!" Because sadly those words are in my head right now, except saying reviewers instead of fans. Because I'm a cornball. Oh well, better than being a corn wheel. Wow, what would one of those look like? A wheel made of corn? Sorry, I'm monologuing! I'll stop, I swear! Okay, I'm updating much, much, much, much sooner, isn't that so nice of me? No, because as much as I didn't update I owe you. But it could be looked at as sweet if you really want to look at it that way. I'll update again soon because I didn't fit all I wanted to in this chapter but I don't want to rush it --like I was doing in the notebook-- and I don't want to cram it all together and make it yucky and ...crammed. So...yeah.  
  
Jin: You're back! Lol, with tnets and time sonez. Anyhoo, thank you for returning! And yes, the first chapter is different, just not by much. The punctuation is better and I fixed some mistakes, not to mention I added a little bit, not much, just a few lines. Then I deleted a little bit. Nothing major, I didn't want to change it too much. But it does look a little better and it does yes "Yes." he said., it says "Yes," he said. I know, how important. :D But it bugged me. And I need to take a sarcasm pill or something, because I think my Jess is still suffering and for some reason I can't seem to fix him in this story. *pout* I need to stick to ATYI and BIML or something.  
  
gilmorelvr: So sorry that it took so long! I was being majorly judgmental of this story. I'm better now and at the moment I'm on sort of a roll. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story! That makes me so happy!  
  
smile(1): Thank you for the review! And not to be a pest, but what do you think I could've done better? I wasn't sure about that chapter anyway, but I was just wondering if it was anything specific or just in general not as good? I love your reviews, they're always helpful!  
  
**  
  
The next step was telling everyone.  
  
I had to tell Jess and my grandparents and, as my mom wouldn't quit pointing out, my dad. I didn't want to talk to him, let alone tell him about my teen pregnancy.  
  
I avoided Jess all of Friday—which was easy since I was supposed to be at dinner—and all of Saturday. He called, I let the machine get it, Mom shot me a slightly worried look and the world continued to spin. Sunday I wouldn't even let Mom go to Luke's because I knew if she kept going in alone Jess was going to get suspicious.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Pizza!" Mom called out.  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
"Don't forget to tip Joe," she called.  
  
"After you yelled at him? I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
"That was a misunderstanding," she called back.  
  
I grabbed the money and opened the door.   
  
I had to take a double take. "Oh, Jess. Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
I looked at the pizza box in his hand.  
  
"Oh, dinner's on me," he said, handing me the pizza.  
  
"Thanks. Here's your tip," I said, handing him the money I was going to give Joe.  
  
"Thanks." We stood there for a minute. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to? You'd make a nice door ornament."  
  
He smirked. "No thanks, I have a job."  
  
"Come in," I said, stepping aside and hiding my reluctance.  
  
"Oh, I smell pizza," Mom said, walking in sniffing. "Oh, Jess. Hi."  
  
"Hi."   
  
Mom looked at me and then at him. Finally she took the pizza box from me and silently excused herself from the room.  
  
"So...hi," I repeated.  
  
"Haven't we been here before?"  
  
"At some point." I nodded.  
  
"I haven't seen you in the diner lately."  
  
"Oh, lot of Al's, he was doing his fun themes."  
  
"Your mom's been in. I just haven't seen you."  
  
"Oh, I blend in. My hair and ...the.... I wore…. Really?"  
  
He looked at me oddly. "Are you avoiding me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Because it seems like you are. I'm having summer flashbacks."  
  
"I'm not avoiding you."  
  
"Good, then you've quit Luke's and shut your phone off?"  
  
"Um, yeah, but the mailbox still works," I said with a small smile to try and lighten the mood.  
  
"Huh. Didn't think of that."  
  
"Yeah, and e-mail, I still have e-mail."  
  
"Relationships of the 21st century."  
  
I sighed. "Wanna stay for pizza?"  
  
"It wouldn't be inconvenient for you?"  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Well, talking to me obviously is. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself or anything."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"You're the one who's been ignoring me. The only reason I even came here was to see if you were going to break up with me when you saw me. You didn't. I guess I'll leave and you can continue ignoring me," he said, but he made no effort to move, which I found cute.  
  
I smiled. "Are you waiting for me to stop you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm leaving," he said, turning around.  
  
"You are not," I replied, pulling him back to face me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're being grumpy."  
  
"Well, my girlfriend of less than a month is already ignoring me."  
  
"I'm sorry," I said, giving him a lingering kiss.  
  
He smiled a little. "I guess that made it a little better."  
  
"Only a little?"  
  
"Yep, I'm still wounded."  
  
"Now you're just milking it."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then back on the lips.  
  
He pulled me closer and kissed my neck.  
  
"I hear lips," Mom called from the other room.  
  
Jess stopped. "She has a radar."  
  
"She does," I agreed.  
  
"I don't like it."  
  
"Me neither. But what can we do?"  
  
"Nothing," she called back.  
  
"Mom, stop eavesdropping," I said.  
  
"I'm not eavesdropping!" she called back. "Oh. I mean, what was that, little bird?"  
  
I chuckled quietly.  
  
"She's so subtle," Jess said sarcastically.  
  
"Isn't she though." I nodded.  
  
"So, you're going to start coming in for coffee again, right?"  
  
Coffee. He had to say coffee. Then the reason for my ignoring him came back to me and I tensed again. However, Mom came in the room, saving me.  
  
"Okay, do you want to stay for pizza? It won't inconvenience us and Rory's appetite is not to be proud of lately anyway, we have plenty for you to eat, too."  
  
"You're inviting me over for dinner?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone," she said.  
  
"Is it poisoned?"  
  
"Yes, it has vegetables on them, pick them off or you'll die."  
  
"Vegetables don't kill you."  
  
"Yes they do, silly boy," Mom said, patting him on the head and annoying him.  
  
"Did you have to do that?"  
  
She grinned. "Yeah. He has good hair," she admitted to me.  
  
I looked up at his hair. "He does have good, hair," I said, running my fingers through it.  
  
"Okay, I'm officially uncomfortable," he said.  
  
"How many bottles of gel does it take to keep it that way?" Mom asked, still looking at his hair.  
  
"You two are weird," he stated, walking in the other room to get pizza.  
  
"I hope it gets his hair," she whispered to me before also heading to the other room.  
  
I made a face—not because of her comment—and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Okay, your hair's good, too. Jeez, so touchy. Oh! Sorry," she said, realizing what was wrong and following me.  
  
An eternity later I sat on the floor wiping my mouth with a towel as Mom got me a drink and Jess stood in the doorway, seemingly afraid to come in.  
  
"I'm done, you can come in," I told him.  
  
He walked in and sat down next to me. "Are you sick?"  
  
"Sort of." I nodded.  
  
"Is that why you haven't been in?" he assumed.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"Of course you didn't, I didn't tell you."  
  
"Your mom hasn't mentioned it to Luke."  
  
"I know."  
  
Just then Mom came in, saving me again. "Here honey, have a drink."  
  
"Thank you," I said gratefully, taking a drink of the water.  
  
"Um, should I leave you two—?"  
  
"No, we're fine," I interrupted.  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
Jess looked at me strangely and then her. Neither of us were willing to give anything away. "Am I missing something?"  
  
"You're missing the pizza, it's in the other room.… I think I'm going to skip it though," I added as an afterthought.  
  
Then something I hadn't counted on happened. Jess saw the little stick in the trashcan. He looked directly at me.  
  
Mom cringed. "Now I'm going to leave you alone," she decided.  
  
He just stared at me.  
  
"Um..." I began.  
  
"Something you need to share with me?"  
  
"My mom isn't pregnant," I blurted.  
  
"Oh."  
  
I couldn't believe I had just said that.   
  
"Sorry, I thought…" He trailed off.  
  
"I'm not feeling well, I'm going to go lie down if you don't mind."  
  
"No, that's fine. I hope you feel better."  
  
I walked him out to the living room and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay," he said, nodding.  
  
"Bye." I closed the door and slid down it.  
  
"Um, he took that unbelievably...well?" Mom frowned in utter confusion.  
  
"I didn't tell him."  
  
"How did you not tell him? He saw the test. I saw him see the test."  
  
"Um, I...I didn't really lie. You aren't pregnant."  
  
She gasped. "Rory!"  
  
"I didn't know what to do! I was nervous and I wigged!"  
  
"You lied to him," she stated.  
  
"I didn't, you're really not pregnant."  
  
"Rory, come on."  
  
I sighed. "Okay, I know. And I shouldn't have. But I just...froze. That wasn't how I wanted to tell him. Not because he saw a test. Not on my bathroom floor. I mean, that's an awful way to find out something like that. I just...couldn't do it. I will. I'll tell him, but I just couldn't tell him like that."  
  
"You have to tell him soon."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Especially now."  
  
"I know," I replied, looking at the ground.  
  
She sighed and sat down on the ground with me. "So start planning it without the bathroom and the tossing of cookies."  
  
"I can plan that?"  
  
"You might fall into a pattern, with you it was every night between the hours of five and seven."  
  
I smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I want to see this one's pattern," I said, looking at my belly.  
  
She smiled a soft, bittersweet smile and patted my leg. "Let's go get some pizza."  
  
I took her hand as she helped me up and we went in to eat.  
  
**  
  
Over the next week I planned and planned on ways to tell Jess, crossing off the ridiculous ones and being mocked by Mom that I actually made a list of ways to tell Jess he was going to be a father.  
  
"Are you going to put it in the baby box?"  
  
"The baby box?"  
  
"Yeah, the box...the baby stuff. You have a baby box, do you remember this?"  
  
"Yeah, you showed it to me."  
  
"Oh! And we have to make a jumper out of your t-shirt. We can start traditions!"  
  
"You've gone nuts," I decided as I marked one of the other options off.  
  
"I have not."  
  
"We can't have traditions because my son or daughter is not going to get pregnant as a teen."  
  
"I hope your son doesn't get pregnant."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Well, either way."  
  
"I know, but someday he or she will have kids, right?"  
  
"Mm, I'm not sure, I may just lock it up with some nuns or monks, depending on the sex."  
  
"Hm, I should've thought of that," she mused as she opened the door to Luke's.  
  
"Thank you," I said, going in. "But anyway," I shoved my notebook in my backpack, "weren't you saying something about a grasshopper?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah, thank you. Okay, a grasshopper walks into a bar and the bartender says, 'Hey, we have a drink named after you!'"  
  
"Then the grasshopper looks surprised and says, 'You have a drink named Steve?' I know, you told me this one."  
  
"I did?" she asked, deflated.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh, how about the one about the blonde and her sister who went to the tanning booth-"  
  
"Heard it. Not funny. Was never funny. Will never be funny."  
  
"I don't like you moody." Mom pouted.  
  
We sat down at the counter and I put my backpack on the floor.  
  
"Luke, have I told you about the grasshopper who walked into a bar?"  
  
"Nope, don't wanna know," he replied, gruffly as usual.  
  
"Fine, pour coffee in the cup, maybe that will fill some of my emptiness," she said dramatically.  
  
"And slowly kill you. What a wonderful idea," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"Hey," Jess greeted me.  
  
I smiled and gave him a kiss. "Hey."  
  
"Feeling any better?"  
  
"I told you I'm fine," I said with a smile.  
  
"Were you sick?" Luke asked.  
  
"Oh, um, no, not really."  
  
Jess gave me a funny look. "Yes, you were, you were hugging the toilet and I had to leave so you could sleep."  
  
"Well, yeah, but I'm not sick sick, like sick, I'm not contagious."  
  
"I think it's highly contagious," Mom nodded as she sipped her coffee.  
  
"Coming from a woman who claims to have recurrent Pastalicfibrosis, that is funny," I said.  
  
"It gets us out of dinner with Richard and Emily, doesn't it?"  
  
"It's not real."  
  
"Neither was the headache I used to get during ballroom dancing lessons, reality doesn't mean anything if it gets you out of a Gilmore time of dread."  
  
I shook my head. "Um, I guess I'll have…. Do you have anything but milk? It's so boring."  
  
"I could put food coloring in it," Jess replied, jokingly.  
  
"Ooh, what color?"  
  
"Could you make it orange for Halloween?" Mom asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah! I want orange milk," I said.  
  
"Oh, I want orange coffee!" Mom pouted.  
  
"I'm not even going to attempt that," Jess stated.  
  
"Make me orange milk, too?" she asked.  
  
"You're both children," he said, shaking his head as he headed off to the back.  
  
She smiled at me. "How much you wanna bet he'll come back with two cups of orange milk?"  
  
I nodded. "It's a given."  
  
**  
  
As we walked out of Luke's Mom tried to peek over my shoulder. Again.  
  
"Stop it!" I snapped, pulling my notebook so she couldn't see it.  
  
"How many ways could you possibly have come up with?"  
  
"I had 12, but I'm down to 3."  
  
"I can't believe you won't let me see the list. I've done this before, you know. I know how to do it."  
  
"I want to figure out what I want to do, then I'll tell you."  
  
"Oh, I'm honored." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Good. Now I have to go to school, unless of course you want to follow me."  
  
She pouted. "I won't follow you, but when you decide make sure you tell me so I know before he does how he's going to find out. I had you; I deserve it."  
  
I smiled. "I'll tell you, just go to work."  
  
"You're bossier already."  
  
"Yeah, well, someone has to be."  
  
"Right, why not the pregnant daughter?"  
  
"Exactly. I'm obviously a wonderful example," I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
She smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "Yes, you are," she said. "And don't you forget it."  
  
I smiled softly. "Thanks Mom."  
  
"The truth doesn't always hurt. Have a good day at school, babe."  
  
"You too," I called, before turning back to my route and more importantly, my list. It was time to debate some more.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Okay, I meant to tell him in this chapter, but the bathroom floor? Come on. Rory would never go for that. I would never go for that. My fingers simply couldn't do it. I had to rewrite that whole part because I backspaced it all. It just didn't feel right. Next chapter: I promise she'll tell him. There are tons of people to tell, I can't say who all I'm going to have told in the next chapter, because as you can see I don't always follow my plan. But definitely Jess. But the grandparents very well may have to be the next because let's face it, that cannot be pretty. "Oh, hi Mom, Dad. Rory's pregnant." "Oh that's wonderful! I'm so glad! Won't you sit down and we'll celebrate! Emily, call everyone we know!" "I've already done it! The champagne's on its way now!"... Yeah, no. But I will try to get that out because I want to move things along. I have a cute little scene I'm just dying to write and that's why I'm popping out chapters like this all of a sudden. Oh! PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry, it's tradition. *grin* 


	8. Oh, I Wish I Was An Oscar Meyer Weiner

Disclaimer: Yep, I bought it this weekend for $5,000, see? *holds up piece of notebook paper* That's the rights to the Gilmore Girls. I rule you all! Muahahaha! But I don't own the chapter title, my awesome beta Sami Smart-sky came up with that one. Isn't it awesome!  
  
A/N: Again, praises sent to Sami for being an awesome beta! Thanks to my reviewers! I so adore you all.  
  
Nyla: *giggles* Wow, you out-rambled me. *hands over the trophy* Fair's fair, you're simply the best. Okay, and now, I know! Isn't that funny. I'm the writer and even I mock it. Seriously, I was such a bad writer, I can't even look at my earlier work. If you've never read anything else of mine, don't let this story scare you, it's definitely not my best. Back In My Life and Always Trust Your Instincts are better, but of course you won't like any of my stories if you're not a Lit, because...well, I know nothing else, including how to spell my name, because quite frankly it's just not as important. I'm assuming you're a new reader of this story, though, so welcome! Don't let me scare you. I'm just hyper. ;)  
  
smile(1): Oh, okay. I was just wondering. Yeah, I did that on purpose, I was trying to make it seem a little more... not dramatic, but... I don't know, not a complete joke. Anyhoo, thank so much! Adn don't worry, the humor didn't leave for the whole story :D  
  
****  
  
I closed my closet door after placing the box in it. Then I looked around the room and bit my lip. Jess would be there any minute and I was going to tell him. It took a week, but I finally figured out how, and since Mom had to work and I "wasn't feeling well" there was no dinner with the grandparents again.  
  
I sighed. I seemed to be ready.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang, so I had no choice but to be ready. I walked into the living room, looking once more back at my room, and I opened the door.  
  
"Hey."  
  
I smiled. "Hey. Come in," I said, opening the door more.  
  
"Here's the movie," he said handing it to me. "And here's the food."  
  
"Oh, good. Burgers."  
  
"You said it was my choice," he reminded me.  
  
"Yes. Your choice, which was burgers."  
  
"Thanks for the review."  
  
"So, eat first?"  
  
"We could eat while we watch the movie."  
  
"Good idea. See, you should be the one at Chilton."  
  
He looked at me strangely. "You're acting weird tonight."  
  
"I always act weird."  
  
"You're too nice."  
  
"I'm always nice," I said, although my irritation was growing for no particular reason.  
  
"I know, but you seem too nice tonight."  
  
"Well, I can yell at you if it'll make you feel better," I offered.  
  
He smirked. "Probably make me feel more at home."  
  
I smiled. "Let's just eat."  
  
**  
  
He was right. I was acting weird. I suppose I was trying to butter him up so I could break it to him gently. But it ended up just making me seem weird all night.  
  
When the movie was over I helped clean up from dinner --which had secretly made me sick, but I followed it with crackers and felt better-- and then we went to my room.  
  
"Okay, sit down," I said with courage.  
  
"More acting weird?"  
  
"No."  
  
He sat down. "I'm sitting down."  
  
"Okay, good. Um, okay, you remember how... Do you... Remember that day... Hm."  
  
He stared at me like I was an old circus clown trying to make a balloon animal out of a rope.  
  
"Okay, you know how we... I slept with you. And you slept with me."  
  
"It usually does go both ways." He nodded slightly.  
  
"And it was wonderful. But um, do you remember that day that you came over last weekend when I was ignoring you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you remember that I was sick?"  
  
"Yes," he said cautiously.  
  
I walked over to the closet and pulled out the package I had put in when I was getting ready for him to visit. I placed the package—wrapped carefully in baby-themed paper—in his hands.   
  
"I have a present for you."  
  
"For my baby shower?" he asked, looking at the paper.  
  
"Just open it."  
  
He looked at me, then back at the paper and opened it. He turned rather pale when his thoughts were confirmed by the baby scrapbook kit.  
  
I bit my lip and teared up. I had already imagined every possible reaction and decided to be prepared for the worst; after all, Jess hadn't really seemed the fatherly type.  
  
He kind of just sat there in shock. I told myself this had to be either severe shock or the calm before the storm. Either way I was not going to look at him.  
  
A minute later he spoke.  
  
"You're pregnant?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That wasn't your mom's test, that was yours."  
  
"Yes," I answered meekly.  
  
"And..."  
  
"I lied to you, yes, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to tell you that way, I was nervous to tell you anyway, but I wanted to do it with a little bit of dignity. Hugging the toilet bowl, wonderful way to tell the father of your child... that he's the father of your child."  
  
Jess just looked dazed. The shock was lasting too long, I had expected explosion already. He was behind schedule.  
  
"Are you okay?" I finally asked.  
  
"I'm going to be a...father?"  
  
"According to both tests." I nodded.  
  
He sat there, eerily still.  
  
"Um, so..." I tried to urge him to talk.  
  
He finally just pulled my shirt gently so I sat down next to him. Then we both sat there quietly and looked at the scrapbook kit. I wished so badly he would just tell me what was going on in his head.  
  
I hate to say that was pretty much the end of that evening. We didn't really talk anymore. When it got late he just left, with as little words spoken as possible. He made me wish he would've blown up, at least then I would've gotten some kind of reaction. Not a good one, I'll give you that, but it would've been something.  
  
I gave him a kiss and he was gone.  
  
Sighing, I sat down on the couch and curled my knees up to my chest. Well, that sucked.  
  
*  
  
"So... it didn't go well?" Mom asked once I told her.  
  
"Well, I don't know it went well or not. It was very strange. Like... a semblance of being peaceful, but since I knew there was more going on in his head it was actually torture. It felt like when I was waiting for my SAT scores."  
  
"Wow, thank you for those horrible memories."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"You know, actually, Chris was that way when I first told him."  
  
"He was?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, Jess is going to leave and I'm going to turn into you? Then he's going to come back in about 17 years and say 'Let's be a family, that sounds fun' and then find out his ex is pregnant and—"  
  
"Well, no. I mean, not without getting his butt kicked by everyone in Stars Hollow, but I just meant, it's the initial shock thing," she cut in.  
  
"How long did Dad do it?"  
  
"About... um, five minutes. Okay, so it's not exactly the same, but Chris was never as to himself as Jess is, so maybe this is just Jess' way of dealing."  
  
"Maybe," I said, still not pleased.  
  
She patted my hand with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll be more normal after he's had time to digest it."  
  
"I hope so, because silent Jess is somehow worse than mad Jess."  
  
*  
  
"Okay," Paris said as she was tying up our meeting at school. "I think this has been an extremely successful first meeting. I appreciate most of the class presidents being prompt," she said pointedly at the junior class president who arrived 30 seconds late. "Before we leave is there anything that anyone would like to say?"  
  
"Like names. Does anyone here have a name? Because Paris forgot to ask." I said, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Actually I have something I'd like to put on the table," Francie said, half raising her hand.  
  
"Okay, we have a couple minutes. Give us the Reader's Digest version."  
  
"As president of the senior class, a certain problem has been brought to my attention," she said, folding her hands on the table. "For the past thirty years, the Chilton regulations have stated that skirts must be no higher than three-quarters of an inch above the knee, that's it. Any higher, the student gets written up," she explained. "I propose to put to an immediate vote an amendment to raise hemlines an additional inch and a half."  
  
Paris looked like her head was going to explode. "Hemlines?"  
  
"Yes." Francie nodded.  
  
"That's the major issue the senior class wants to put on the table?"  
  
"It's one of the major issues, yes."  
  
Paris took only a moment before replying sarcastically, "Wow, that's a big one. Thank you, Francie, for giving us a very important major issue to mull over here. I anticipate a lot of sleepless nights over this. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."  
  
"Oh. Okay, fine. Thanks," Francie said, trying to figure out if Paris was taking her at all seriously.  
  
"Well, if that's it, I officially call the first meeting of the Chilton student body presidents to a close," she said, banging her gavel and hearing a few mumbled complaints.  
  
"Hemlines. I'm working with idiots," she mumbled to me.  
  
"Well, Paris, the point of this meeting was not to discuss hemlines or any other ridiculous issues. It was to get to know each other. Do you know any of their names?"  
  
"Sure, you have Barbie, Theresa, Bunny and my all time favorite, Hemline Helen."  
  
"Wrong. Do you know why you don't know their names?"  
  
"Because they're idiots."  
  
"No, because you didn't hand out the coffee or the donuts and you didn't talk to them, you lectured them."  
  
"You can take the donuts if you stop telling me to get to know the group of airheads I'm working with this year."  
  
I paused a moment, thinking about lecturing her more, but... donuts. "Yeah, the hemlines were a dumb issue," I agreed, taking the box of donuts and a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hi. Excuse me, Paris? I just wanted to say on behalf of the entire senior class, congratulations on your win and I'm really looking forward to working very closely with you this year," Francie said.  
  
"Thanks," Paris replied, obviously thinking of the hemline issue.  
  
"No problem. See you later. Bye Rory. You two are going to make a great team," she said over her shoulder.  
  
"Yep, pick up some pom poms on the way out. Jerseys get here Friday," Paris replied. Then she turned to me. "Okay, let's get out of here, I want to work on my letter demanding the librarian to resign."  
  
"You're cruel."  
  
"I gave you donuts," she reminded me.  
  
"Yet so nice when you want to be," I said before taking a big bite of my first donut.  
  
*  
  
"Ugh," I said, walking in the diner.  
  
"What's wrong?" Luke asked as I sat down.  
  
"I just ate a half dozen donuts and I'm ashamed as a Gilmore to say, I'm very sick and hope to never see another donut for the rest of my life."  
  
"You should eat healthier," he said as he started to pour me coffee.  
  
"Ah ah!"  
  
He stopped mid pour and stared at me.   
  
"Is that decaf?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Proceed." I nodded and put my backpack on the ground, dumping half my cup of coffee from school in the decaf.  
  
Just then Jess came down from the upstairs apartment and stopped in his tracks when he saw me.  
  
"Hi," I said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
There was a long pause in which Luke looked between the two of us with a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Um... how are you?" I asked.  
  
"Fine. You?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Wow, a five-year-old can't play shadow like you two. Great job," Mom said as she sat down next to me. "Now say Christy collects chrysanthemums. I'll give you five bucks if you say it five times fast."  
  
"Is there a career in that?" Kirk asked from his seat at the counter.  
  
"Mommy, he scares me," I said.  
  
"Oh, me too, honey." She nodded and covered my eyes.  
  
When I looked back over to see Jess he was already gone; apparently he snuck out. I sighed and went back to my half cold half caf.  
  
*  
  
As I was walking down the hall of Chilton I decided to take a restroom break before class.  
  
"Rory, hi. How nice of you join us," Francie greeted me.  
  
"Um, sure, anytime," I replied, confused, before going for the bathroom stall.  
  
"Stay." She grabbed my arm. "We need to talk."  
  
"About—"  
  
"No, I meant I need to talk, you need to listen. Okay? Great. Now let's discuss Paris."  
  
"I hear it's lovely this time of year," I replied sarcastically. "But I'm busy right now. I have class in about two minutes and—"  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought I said I talk." She looked at the other girls with a look of question. "Didn't I say that?"  
  
I sighed. "What about her?"  
  
"She seems to have the very strange idea that she's actually in charge around here, and I thought it'd be good if I let you in on a little secret... she's not." She shook her head slightly.  
  
"Great. You tell her that." I nodded, thinking of what an amusing show that would be. "Now if you'll excuse me—"  
  
"No. Talking to Paris is like shopping for a bathing suit in December—frustrating, fruitless, and a complete waste of my time."  
  
"Then don't tell her. I really don't care."  
  
"Excuse me, I'm still talking," she informed me.  
  
It took everything I had not to just punch her and then go to the restroom and leave. "Quickly please."  
  
"I expect no further interruptions," she told me. "Now, you might look like a wallflower to most people, but you're obviously the Meyer Lansky in this organization."  
  
"I am not—"  
  
"Anyhow," she said loudly, to inform me she was still talking. "Paris is student body president—big fat deal. There are three other class presidents—the junior class president, the sophomore class president, and oh, yes, the senior class president—me."  
  
"I know all this."  
  
"Congratulations. Now if Paris thinks she's gonna march around dictating mandates and ignoring what I have to say, then she's in for a major bikini wax."  
  
I grimaced. "Thanks for that visual."   
  
"Without me, she's nothing," she went on. "Just another power mad, insecure, friendless, dateless, highlight-less loser wandering around trying to make someone care that they exist at all, which, by the way, no one does. I control the senior class. I am also the leader of the Puffs, the most exclusive society on this campus, and I have the power to make her life a living hell."  
  
"Francie, she's-"  
  
"I can make sure she does nothing this year but lead the student body in whatever version of the Pledge of Allegiance happens to be constitutional at the time. I have the power. Me. I can protect her or destroy her. Now here's what I want you to do. Make her play ball. She's going to support the hemline issue, and any other issue I happen to bring up this year. Otherwise I'll make her so ineffectual, she'll make Jimmy Carter look like Martin Sheen – do you get me?"  
  
She had pushed me too far. "No, Francie. I don't get you. Do you know what I do get? Morning sickness, and I have it right now. Do not threaten someone with morning sickness, it's very dangerous. Oh, one other thing, quit calling me Meyer Lansky, for one thing my boyfriend is the troublemaker, not me, and two, it makes me think of Oscar Meyer hot dogs and bologna, and as you may have guessed, I'm not in the mood to think of food. But in the edited words of Meyer Lansky, shove your protection up your three-quarters of an inch above the knee skirt," I said before storming out of the bathroom, leaving her stunned.  
  
*  
  
The next day after school I went to Luke's. No Jess. Or at least so I thought. Then I noticed Jess walking by the window, not in, like he had just left.  
  
I jumped off my stool and went out after him.  
  
"Hey." I ran up beside him.  
  
His jaw visibly tightened. "Hey."  
  
I folded my arms in front of me. "I realize I'm terrifying, but you've been running away from me all week and, well, I'm the runner. Not you. So stop it."  
  
"I have not been running," he said.  
  
"You have so been running."  
  
"I haven't been running," he mumbled, tucking something into his pocket and continuing to walk.  
  
"You're Timothy Cherigat," I stated.  
  
He sighed and stopped walking. "You're right. I have been running."  
  
"Thank you. Now... I would ask why you're running, but I think I probably already know. So instead I'm going to ask if you're going to stop running."  
  
He didn't reply, probably because he didn't know how.  
  
"I haven't been chasing you because... well, it kind of makes me feel a little pathetic, but mostly because I wanted to give you time to think. I feel like I've given you time to think."  
  
He still didn't say anything.  
  
"And ...I'm an excellent conversationalist if you'll give talking a try."  
  
"Aren't you scared?"  
  
His reply took me off guard. "Of course I'm scared," I said quietly, as if admitting it. "But there's really nothing we can do about it now, as my mom pointed out. So I'm just... dealing with it. Alone with the exception of my mother," I added. "And the only reason I chased you today is because I wanted to tell you that Monday is my first doctor's appointment, and I want to know if I'm going with my mom or with you." I took a silent breath. I was asking about much more than just a doctor's appointment. I was talking about the whole pregnancy ordeal. He knew that, that's why it took him a couple seconds to reply.  
  
"You're going with me, as long as I'm still invited," he finally said.  
  
I broke out into a grin and gave him a hug. "You're only invited if you bring me a donut."  
  
He smiled. "I thought you got sick on donuts."  
  
"Oh, well, I did, but here's what I've been thinking..." He wrapped and arm around me and we walked down the street as I explained my theory about the baby just not being used to eating like a Gilmore yet and that being the reason for my sickness. The rest of that day went pretty well.  
  
I didn't know it at the time, but the next day wouldn't go as well...  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sorry, the Paris/Francie/Rory thing sort of overtook me for awhile, but I hated how the show did that and I wanted to voice Rory's mood swings.. and pregnancy to the whole school. But that last part wasn't my fault. I swear. Rory did it! *points and runs*  
  
Oh, and as for the ending... *grin* I'm cruel? Just review, then you'll see why the next day doesn't go well. I'm beginning to understand authors who write cliffhangers. It's just a cry for reviews!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I'll be eternally grateful! So grateful that I'll update! *clears throat and cues music* MUAHAHAHAHAHA! 


End file.
